


Something

by Murdock_AR



Series: In Grey We Roam [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, Cheesy, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi Rey, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Leia, Reylo Baby, Reylo-Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdock_AR/pseuds/Murdock_AR
Summary: Rey walked into her quarters and sat on her bed, exhausted. “Rey,” A deep voice in her head said. She recognized it as him Kylo Ren. “Go away Kylo,” she thought.“You’ve been ignoring me for long enough, it’s time we talk.” Kylo replied.





	1. What happens behind shower doors

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this Reylo Ship hopefully you enjoy your stay! It's going to be a long one.

The Resistance was scattered, after their retreat from Crait the they suffered many casualties. Everyone who escaped on the Millenium Falcon was now looking for a new base. Leia sat in Han's old room, looking through his drawers, so many memories flooding to her head. She had opened every drawer except for two. They were locked with a passcode. She tilted her head and keyboard projected infront of her. "Sweetheart," She entered in and the locked drawer opened. Inside was a collection of things she thought she would never see again. Her original white dress, Luke's green lightsaber, Ben Solo's baby blanket, with his name embroidered onto it, and Han's original jacket. It still had his scent, she set it to the side for later and pulled out Luke's lightsaber. 'What is this doing here?' She thought to herself, hearing the door open. "Leia," Rey's voice called into the room. "Yes Rey, did you need something?" Leia says turning around with Ben's baby blanket in her hands. “No,” Rey’s voice trailed off as she went over to The General, kneeling beside her. “Is this Ben’s?” She asked before reading it. “Ah.. Stupid question,” She resumed.  
Leia nodded. “Rey, did you take Luke’s lightsaber?”  
“Yes I did, Maz gave it to me, she told me I’d need it someday,” Rey replied.  
“I agree with Maz then, you’ll need it someday soon.. I sense it, but since it’s broken you should take this one for the time being, that is until you figure out how to fix the other one,” Leia commented. Rey nodded. “Hey.. General,” she said signaling she was going to be talking about the Resistance, “How about the old base on Hoth? Do you think it would be operational?”  
Leia simply smiled, “That's a great idea Rey, I’ll look into it.

 

Rey walked into her quarters and sat on her bed, exhausted. “Rey,” A deep voice in her head said. She recognized it as him, Kylo Ren. “Go away Kylo,” she thought.  
“You’ve been ignoring me for long enough, it’s time we talk,” Kylo replied.  
“No it is not, and so I’m going to keep ignoring you,” Rey rolled her eyes knowing he could see her. “Rey please..” He begged.  
“No!” She yelled at him. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled her.  
‘Rey are you alright in there?” Finn’s voice echoed against the door.  
“Gotta go anyways,” She said to Kylo before responding to Finn. “Yes, everything is fine I just dropped something!” She lied. Normally she was very much against lying but in this particular case it was necessary. 

 

Kylo felt Rey disconnect from their conversation and he screamed out in anger, punching into a glass display in his room. “Why is she shutting me out like this?! I thought we had something!” He says loud enough for everyone on his Destroyer class ship to hear. A couple of stormtroopers that were about to patrol the hallway simply turned around and walked the other way, nobody wanted to be near him when he was angry. He felt he had tried everything, he tried saying please to her, he tried demanding, he begged and pleaded. He knew not what else he could do. A display that luckily wasn’t broken in one of his fits of anger started to beep, meaning he was being summoned to the bridge.  
He put on his new mask and took the elevator up, wondering what he was being summoned for now; had they tracked down more Resistance? Was there a location on Rey’s ship? She was one of the only things that occupied his mind for the past couple of months. That’s how long it had been since he had seen her. He wanted to see her again badly. ‘No,’ he thought to himself, ‘I do not want to see her, I need to see her.’ The door to the bridge opened and Hux was standing looking out onto the top of their ship. “You summoned me,” Kylo said.  
“Yes, we have a location on the Resistance ship, we don’t know where it’s heading yet but we are also not sure they know where they are heading. We will find out shortly,” Hux said. 

“Let me know when we get a verified location and we will try to meet them shortly after they arrive. If we can meet them while they are still getting their defenses set up we can snuff them out quickly and easily,” Kylo said. He felt himself being summoned elsewhere, to what he liked to call, The Red Room. 

He took another elevator to The Red Room, opening the door he saw multiple cloaked figures waiting for him, “Knights of Ren, a pleasant surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Kylo walked into the room shutting the door behind him. The dark knight in the center stepped forward. 

“What happened the day Supreme Leader Snoke died?” It spoke through the mask having a similar voice to Kylo himself. 

“He was stabbed with a lightsaber,” Kylo said, “And he is no longer your Supreme Leader, I am.” 

“Stabbed by whom?” The figure pressed the argument. 

“Stabbed by the girl,” Kylo lied through his teeth. He thought it might come back later to haunt him, but he figured he’d be alright for now. 

“We will see about that, we have our doubts,” The figure said.

Kylo paused for a second, “Do you dare doubt your Supreme Leader?!” He yelled at them. Immediately they dropped to their knees. “No sir,” They all said at once. 

“She split our leader in two and I tell you she will pay,” He said before angrily storming back to his quarters. 

 

Kylo needed to cool down, he needed to relax, Rey had taught him that before she left. He stripped his clothes and walked into the refresher to turn on the shower. He turned the shower onto cold as he liked it and leaned his head against the wall thinking about Rey... but why? Part of him wondered what she looked like in the shower. A tingle ran down his neck and spine before he turned around, suddenly there was a sight he never thought he’d see. Rey’s eyes were closed as she ran her hands up and down her body, washing it. He could see the the steam coming off of her skin and as his eyes trailed down hers opened. 

“What the hell are you looking at?!” She yelled at him, “Why are you here? How did you get here?” His eyes quickly darted back up to hers, looking no lower than her shoulders, for now. She wasn’t so modest, looking him up and down. 

“Hm,” she said, her face turning a bright pink. 

“I assure you this wasn’t on purpose,” He said watching her eyes and slowly looking down as well. He admired her figure, how she was curvy but not overly so, how her skin was tanned in some places and pale in others. She however admired his luscious hair, thick lips, toned muscles. 

“Well, this doesn’t seem to be going away, no matter how hard I try,” She said. 

“No, it doesn't,” Kylo replied still enjoying the view. She turned around in hopes of some privacy but all that did was give him something new to look at

. “Do you at least like what you see?” He asked.

“What?! No! Can you please put something on?” Rey replied again yelling at him. She was overly embarrassed and now getting angry. 

“Well..” He said looking around the bathroom. There wasn’t exactly any shower friendly clothes. “There’s nothing to wear...Just try to enjoy the moment,” He said wanting something from her, anything. Not that this didn’t give his imagination enough fuel for a thousand nights alone. Though he hoped to soon be spending those thousand nights with her. 

Rey slowly turned back around, “What do you want me to enjoy about this?” She looked him in the eyes.

“Me,” He replied instantly. 

“What about you?” She looked down to his chest and stomach, not daring go any lower than that. 

“Yes, you’re good looking okay I admit it.” A grin spread across his face and he looked down at her.

“As are you,” He said. 

“Maybe if you had come with me to the light side you could’ve seen this in person,” she said bitterly. 

Suddenly Kylo remembered that they had touched hands one of the last times their force bond enacted. He wondered if he could touch more than her hand. He reached out and she swatted his hand away. 

“Hey! At least ask first!” She growled at him, “But fine, one touch thats it. That’s all you get.” 

His eyes grew wide with excitement as he reached out. Surprisingly, he didn’t touch her breasts, instead choosing to touch just above them on her heart. She blushed.

“Not.. what I was expecting at all,” She said looking away embarrassed. He took his hand away, 

“I can be kind,” He said putting his hands back at his sides. 

“May I have one touch then?” She asked, wanting to touch his heart as well. He gave her an affirmative nod and just before she was about to touch his chest, the power to his room cut out, turning off the shower and with it, their force bond. A few seconds later the power came back but the moment was gone. Perhaps though, she would talk to him again soon, now that he has shown he can be gentle. 

 

Rey stepped out of the shower, a bit disappointed that she didn’t get the courtesy to touch his chest as well but she was sure he had an urgent matter to attend to or something else happened. For the first time, she found herself worrying about him. Some vents in the shower opened drying her off before she stepped out and put on her usual attire. Walking out into the center of the Falcon, she could see Leia, Finn, and Poe all standing and talking together. 

Leia looked over at her, “Your idea was right, the base on hoth is perfect for what we need, we will be landing there shortly.” 

“Good, I’m glad,” Rey said walking to them and whispering into Leia’s ear.

“Could I talk to you.. alone?” She asked. 

“Of course girl, excuse us gentleman, girl talktime,” Leia said taking Rey into her quarters’. 

“What is it?” Leia asking looking at Rey curiously 

“Me and..” Rey paused, “Ben, are able to talk using the force.” She hoped that Leia would have some knowledge about this. 

Leia gave a knowing smile, “A force bond, people whose destinies are intertwined are given a force bond. Siblings, lovers, people who will be of great importance to each other. Of course it is not just given to anyone, their destinies must be intertwined with each other as well as the force.” 

“So.. you’re saying me and Ben’s destinies are intertwined, you’re sure we aren’t siblings right?” Rey asked, another blush coming over her face.

“Positive child, however, it could mean you two are lovers.” Leia gave a bit of a devilish smirk with a wink. Leia knew that she must also give motherly advice to Rey since she did not have parents of her own. “And if you two are lovers, you can pull him to the light side of the force, much like I did for Han. Of course he was never on the dark side but I did get him to settle down for a bit, that is until we split.” Rey put her hand on Leia’s shoulder.

“I miss him.” Rey looks down remembering the moment Han died. 

“As do I,” Leia said placing her hand on Rey’s. “ Have you two talked much? Does he say anything?” 

“Well.. we took a shower together,” Rey said embarrassed. “Other than that.. No, I’ve been ignoring him, I was mad at him until about twenty minutes ago.” Rey trusted that she could confide in Leia. 

Leia gave a chuckle winking once more , “Handsome isn’t he?” She asked.

“You have no idea,” Rey said with a happy sigh. “I’d like to see if I can bring him to the light side again.. Maybe I can use a few new ideas I have.” 

“Excellent,” General Leia said, “Rey, you have your own mission to attend to, let us do the heavy lifting and get moved in, I wonder what this base has left that we can use.” 

Rey nodded and walked back to her quarters trying to contact Kylo but he wouldn’t answer. 

 

Kylo got a message from the bridge, they didn’t summon him this time in case he was busy again. “We found the Resistance, they are going to the old base on Hoth.”

He smiled happy that there’s a possibility that he could see her very soon. “Excellent.” 

 

Hux was summoned to The Red Room, the Knights of Ren waiting for him. “Did you bring the video?” One of them asked. Hux nodded and put a projection on the ground, it showed Kylo moving the lightsaber into Snoke’s side using the force then working with Rey to dispatch the rest of the Red Guard.  
“Interesting, so he lied to us, and he thought we’d never find out.” Another of the Knights said. 

“He told you the girl did it didn’t he?” Hux asked.

“Yes that’s exactly what he told us,” A knight said. 

We will deal with the issue that is Kylo Ren’s light side immediately.”


	2. Baby it's lukewarm outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well personally I think it’s cold as hell and you are crazy for going outside,” Finn said not budging from his seat. 
> 
> “Come on buddy,” Poe said walking over and jokingly rubbing Finn’s shoulders, “You can wear my coat.” Finn shrugged him off and got up, walking out of the door first as the other three followed. 
> 
> “Come on I bet inside the base its lukewarm,” Poe said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the two of us from Murdock HQ thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! Now I present you the second chapter

Rey walked into her quarters and laid on her bed attempting to contact Kylo. “Kylo? You know who it is,” Rey said.

“Yes, I know who it is, you’re the only person who can talk to me like this.” Kylo said. 

“Ben... you know the offer to join the Resistance is always on the table. You know how much we could use your help,” She said, she looked into his eyes, she could see him through their force bond. He was laying on his bed as well, they each were laying on their sides facing opposite ways so they could look at eachother.

“You know my stance on that Rey, I can’t come help you, but you can always come to the dark side,” Kylo said.

“But… Ben,” She pleaded, reaching out and finally touching his chest. “My name isn’t Ben, it’s Kylo Ren, I’ve told you that several times now,”Kylo Ren said shortly his anger become apparent.

“No, it’s Ben. Your alter ego is Kylo Ren, your birth name is Ben Solo and so that’s what I will call you. Your light side is Ben Solo,” Rey said trying to convince him using her touch. She ran her fingers down his chest and looking into his eyes. 

“Rey,” He said about to say something important when he was cut off, “I’ve got to go, I’m coming sweetheart. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

She groaned in anger as she felt him disconnect once more from their conversation. She got up and went to go help Leia, Finn and Poe scavenge the base on Hoth. She walked over to the boys who were arguing about the ice planet.

“Well personally I think it’s cold as hell and you are crazy for going outside,” Finn said not budging from his seat. 

“Come on buddy,” Poe said walking over and jokingly rubbing Finn’s shoulders, “You can wear my coat.” Finn shrugged him off and got up, walking out of the door first as the other three followed. 

“Come on I bet inside the base its lukewarm,” Poe said with a snap of his fingers. The three of them laughed at his stupid pun.

“To be honest I’m not sure how much is left of the base but I’m sure there is a couple of x-wings we could use,” Leia said to Rey as they walked down the stairs together, “But more importantly how did your conversation go?” 

“Well,” Rey answered, “He wants me to join him on the dark side. To be quite honest I feel the pull to the darkside but so far I have resisted every time.” 

“That's good,” Leia said. “Keep resisting, does he seem to be submitting to the light?” She asked.

“No... well maybe...I think I’ve almost got him,” Rey said. 

“I truly hope so,” Leia said. 

 

Down at the base they opened the blast doors to the hanger using an old code Leia had. Inside was a row of x-wings, a-wings and a few bombers.

“Wow,” Poe said admiring all the ships. 

“I wonder how many work.” Some of the other Resistance pilots got to the ships and began inspecting them. Only some worked, most didn’t so they were used for supplies.

In the very back of the hanger was a shuttle much like the transport one they had originally been on. “Perhaps,” Leia said, “We could rebuild some of our fleet.” Rey stepped over supplies that were ruined from being in the cold. The base’s heater had turned off long ago. She then saw what she was afraid of seeing, the bones of what she presumed to be a dead rebel. 

“Well... I’m sure he was gone long ago,” She muttered to herself walking into a hallway that was on the side of the hanger. Finn and Poe were inspecting the few x-wings that worked. Leia saw Rey walk into the hallway she knew lead to the command center and walked over to join her. 

“I remember being in here,” Leia said sentimentally, startling Rey.

“I kissed Luke in this base, god if only I knew he was my brother. I try to shut that memory out,” Leia chuckles. 

“Well I don’t blame you, I’m sure if I had a brother I wouldn’t like to kiss him,” Rey said coming to a control panel. She wiped the ice off of it and a screen popped up. The screen read: Power on. So she pressed it and suddenly the base came to life. 

“Guess some of the backup generators work,” Leia said. 

Suddenly a warning appeared on the screen, “Leia what does this mean?” Rey asked pointing to the screen.

“The first order found us,” Leia said. They rushed back out into the hanger. “Okay people we’ve gotta move! Poe did you check that transport?” Leia asked. 

“Yes General, works like a charm!” Poe said to her as people started bustling around. A feeling of Deja Vu swept over Leia as she watched the people run around the base. 

“I’m pretty sure they are tracking the Falcon, so Rey, let you, Chewie and I take it and be a distraction,” Leia said. 

“Yes general, we will scout out a base and send you a signal,” Poe said leading the people onto the transport. Pilots took the few working ships and another few pilots manned the transport as they took off under the cover of a cloaking device the transport had. Leia and Rey returned to the Falcon.

“Chewie we need you,” Leia called out to him. He went to the cockpit of the Falcon as Leia explained the plan. Rey went down below and manned the gun on the bottom of the ship in case they met any First order on the way out. Once they got the signal that the transport and other ship had gotten out safely the Falcon took off. 

 

“There! The Falcon!” Kylo said from the bridge of the ship, pointing to it. “Send fighters now! I want the girl alive capture the ship, don’t you dare destroy it!” 

Tie fighters were dispatched, Rey saw them exit the ship as she trained her gun on them. She began firing the Falcon’s weapons, instantly destroying a couple of the enemy fighters. Chewie growled in excitement and Leia cheered seeing the explosions near the enemy destroyer. 

“Dammit!” Kylo Ren screamed in anger, enough emotion coming through to enact the force bond. “Why are you not going to come for-to me! Come to the ship and maybe I’ll spare your crew.”

“Never!” Rey yelled shooting down more fighters. Eventually the falcon was able to get to lightspeed, the destroyer quickly following. Their force bond broke when the destroyer stopped sending fighters after them. Rey went back into the cockpit, “Good flying Chewie but we aren’t out of the woods yet,” Rey said hugging Chewie.

The destroyer began firing its weapons at the Falcon soon, Chewie used his piloting skills and dodged the lasers and missiles being aimed at them. Soon, he saw an asteroid field. 

“They won’t dare follow us through their,” Rey said pointing towards it. “Full speed ahead,” She said pushing a lever down. The Falcon bolted into the asteroid field and surprisingly, the destroyer started to go through it as well, though it began to take heavy damage. Soon it pulled away, the Falcon got away safely. 

 

Kylo ren punched his control panel angrily. He felt a force pull on him to go to The Red Room so he did. Upon entering the cloaked figures were now armed. On the floor was a projection of him working with Rey to kill Snoke and the Red Guard. “Fuck...” He thought to himself. 

“You lied to us.” the cloaked figure in the center said.

“So I did, what of it?” Kylo said drawing his weapon, knowing he was no match for them. “Snoke was weak,” he said.  
“Stronger than you, and now we are going to kill you for the atrocious crime you’ve committed against the First Order,” The cloaked figure said charging him with a lightsaber similar to Darth Vader’s. 

Kylo blocked it easily and disarmed his opponent using the force before retreating. Kylo pressed a button to have his ship prepped for him while the other Knights were running down the hallway after him. He got to the end of the hallway and the elevator was closed. He used the force to pull it up to him and he stepped in, the door shutting just as a lightsaber went through it causing the elevator to fall. He used the force again to slow the fall and then got out on the bottom floor, which was the hanger. He ran to his ship and got in quickly, hopping in the pilot seat and exiting the hanger. He knew that he was going to be abandoned by the First Order, after all, he had murdered Supreme Leader Snoke. “Rey,” He contacted her through the force bond. “I know you can hear me, the First Order found out that I killed Snoke with you, I need to see you, I’ll…” He paused.  
“You’ll what?” He finally heard Rey reply, she was in her quarters. 

“I’ll join you...,” He said carefully to make sure the emphasis was on that he was joining her and not the Resistance.

“How can I trust you? You had no issue lying to your own people,” She said stubbornly. 

“But I don’t love them,” He said putting his ship on autopilot. “Please let me come see you.” 

“You love me?” She asked him. That’s what he was implying, wasn’t it? That he loved her? 

“Yes,” He replied. 

She stayed silent for a moment. “No tracking devices, you try anything at all... I’ll kill you, understand?” Rey asked sternly. 

Kylo nodded once. “Anything, I swear, just to see you.” 

“Meet us at the planet up ahead just out of lightspeed...” Rey said. “Chewie! Take us into the orbit of a planet just outside of the system, one with life please, we have a guest!” She yelled to the cockpit.

“Ben?” Leia said standing in the door of Rey’s quarters. Rey nodded. A small smile came over Leia’s face.

They pulled into lightspeed and then onto a forest planet that was plentiful with life and grass and places to land. So Kylo followed them, she could see his ship from the cockpit. They both landed on the planet at the same spot, Kylo following their lead. Rey stepped out of the ship carrying a lightsaber in case it was a trap. Kylo came unarmed. 

“Rey…” he said stepping out and meeting her. Once she saw he was unarmed she ran over to him and gave him a hug unable to control herself. He looked up at her and he saw an opportunity, taking it. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Her face turned a whole new shade of pink but… she wasn’t saying no. She leaned into the kiss before pulling away slowly. 

“Ahem,” She looked away. “Someone wants to speak to you,” She said as Leia stepped down. 

“My son…” Leia said going over to him and hugging him tightly. “I’ve missed you. I forgive you for anything you have done, just promise you will turn to the light side,” She pleads. 

“I haven’t already?” He says holding her in their embrace. 

 

Rey helps Ben move his things into the Falcon. “There’s no other quarters so you’ll be sleeping in mine,” Rey said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. 

“There’s two beds so don’t worry about that,” She said walking into the Falcon.

“Alright, well than I am ready,” Ben said.

“What are we doing with your ship?” Rey asked. “Leaving it,” Ben replied. He walked to the control panel of her ship and disabled the tracking device on it.

“The First Order will never know,” he said just as a signal came in

. “General we’ve found a new base! It’s amazing here, there’s so much support. Sending you the location now,” A recording of Poe said as coordinates downloaded to the Falcon. 

“Well, we have a long ride ahead of us, you two should get some rest,” Leia says sending them off to their quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We want to hear from readers like you so comment on how we did such as reactions, what you liked and don't like, or what you didn't get. We will read them and try to reply to as many as we can. Also we will try to post every week or anytime.


	3. Boys vs Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey looked at him, mouth open, “Wait, you want to train with me?”  
> “That’s what I’m asking yes, I’ll teach you everything I have to know, and you teach me everything you have to know,” Ben said. 
> 
> “Alright, it’s a deal,” Rey said with a bit of a smirk. “I’m not going to go easy on you.”
> 
> “I wouldn’t expect you to, I won’t be going easy on you either, I hope you know that,” Ben said with a devilish smile.
> 
> Rey matches his smile before he reaches out to touch her hand, “Oh, by the way, I wouldn’t wanna be with you anyways, I’ve always Ben Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murdock:"OKAY... tell how many people have read the story so far"  
> Red:"A lot"  
> Murdock:"How much is a lot"  
> Red:*Hands phone*  
> Murdock:"Wow"  
> Thank you everyone! We are blown away

Rey and Ben headed off to their new quarters. Rey wanted to avoid anything like what happened in the shower earlier so she got into her bunk, said “Night” and shut the mini blast doors meant to give privacy. 

‘Didn’t we just kiss? Why is she mad at me?’ He thought to himself, getting into his own bunk and shutting it.

‘Heat of the moment, mention it again and I’m going to stab you,’ Rey told him, reading his mind with the forcebond. He turned to his side, slowly drifting into the welcoming arms of sleep. 

Soon they awoke, conveniently enough at the same time. Rey opened her bunk and got out as Ben did the same.

“Good morning,” He said to her, his gentle eyes scanning her body.

She was still a bit groggy, her hair a mess, “What, do you see something you like?” She said giving him a glare, before walking into the refresher putting her hair up in her signature buns. “You don’t need to stare so much, you already got a peep show,” She says shutting the door. Ben walked out into the center of the ship and sat down, he could see Chewie and Leia in the cockpit. 

“General, are we almost there?” Rey said walking out of the refresher. 

“Yes we are Rey,” Leia said. Rey walked past Ben going into the cockpit. “Actually, we are arriving now,” Leia continued. The Falcon entered lightspeed for a few seconds before pulling out over a planet. Kylo looked out the window and from what he could see he recognized the planet. Chandrila, the planet where he was born.

“Are you crazy? The First Order will know where we are in an instant,” Kylo said to both Rey and Leia.

“You’re new here, we have a different way of doing things son,” Leia said.

“Hiding right under their noses,” Rey said.

“There is a group of Resistance who have a base on the planet, they are willing to welcome us, the First Order doesn’t know about them. You should keep a better watch on your own people,” Leia said. Ben’s fist curled in anger but he calmed himself. As far as they knew he was on the light side now and he needed to act like it. 

Soon enough, they were landing next to a temple in the middle of the forest, Poe and Finn were waiting for them as soon as they touched down. Rey walked over Ben put cuffs on him.

“What’s this for?” Ben asked looking at Rey 

“Sorry i’m acting on your mother’s orders” Rey said closing the handcuffs

“Why? I came here willingly,” Ben said his anger slowly rising

“Because Ben they won’t believe you came here willingly now trust us like we are trusting you” Leia said looking at her son more as a General than a mother a look he knew too well. 

As the ramp to the ground descended, the view of Rey holding Ben in handcuffs was slowly visible, with Leia and Chewie.

“Well, looks like you two did more than be a distraction,” Poe said glaring at Ben. 

“I came here willingly,” Ben said glaring back at him. 

“Sure Ren” Poe looking at him grabbing his shoulder “I’m going to take this man child to a cell”

 

“Rey, tell them,” Ben said looking back at Rey helplessly. 

“Sorry Ben can’t this time I have to get my revenge somehow, ” Rey said through their force bond 

“I hate you sometimes,” Ben said through their force bond. “You’re gonna come get me out later though right?”

“Maybe if i’m not busy” Rey replied.

Poe manhandled him into the entrance of the base talking Ben to the cells and throwing him in one. 

Rey, Leia, and Finn walked to the command center of the base. “So how did you capture him?” Finn asked.

“I have tricks up my sleeves or wraps” Rey says jokingly to Finn 

“What’s important is what to do with him” Poe says walking back to the group

“General Organa what’s left of the High command wants to decide what to do with Kylo Ren.” Lieutenant Connix says 

“Yes of course they do Rey would you company me to this meeting” Leia says Rey motioning to Rey to come to her. Rey looks back at Finn 

“We will continue this later” Rey says to Finn trying to act serious. Rey walks over to Leia 

“Yes General?” 

“Are you going to tell them that you can turn Ben to the light side?” Leia asked Rey. 

“Yes but try is the key word, Snoke had a powerful hold on him,” Rey replied.

“Best of luck,” Leia said. “We should meet with them immediately.” 

“Yes of course” Rey said trying to hide her shaky voice. She took a deep breath she sensed the anger from Ben being in a cell, she felt it too. Leia sensed the anger.

“Calm down Rey,” Leia said calmly “We will get him free, and he will help us defeat the First Order.” Rey nodded and took her hand gently squeezing it. “Let’s go talk to them,” She said.

After throwing Ben into the Cell Poe walked around it in a form similar to a predator stalking his prey. “Well well well,” Poe said menacingly. “Look what we have here, the Supreme Leader captured by his mother and a girl”

“What do want? Don’t you have a meeting to go to? You wouldn’t want to miss out on what they decide to with me. You could vote for them to kill me so I wouldn’t have to listen to your annoying voice,” Kylo Said angrily.

“What are you afraid of, Kylo Ren, that I’d get close to Rey?” Poe hit the door of the cell. “I saw the way that you were looking at her. She’d never fall for you!” Poe growled obviously jealous. “She’s going to be mine,” he said.

Kylo screamed at him, “No she will not!” He let his emotions get the best of him and Rey could feel it. She shrugged it off before going to talk to the council with Leia. 

As they walked in the door she saw that the members of the council all around a table something you would see in a fairy tale she presumed. They were all discussing something important,but stopped as they walked in. Rey was freighted; she had been freighted only one other time in her life... Snoke but these people weren’t going to kill her just maybe possibly kill Ben. She couldn't let that happen 

“We understand you captured the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren.” 

Rey nodded, “Yes we have, but I am convinced we need not kill him.” 

“And why is that?” A human member of the grand council said in a condescending tone. 

“Because I can trust him; I see the light in him through the force...I know that doesn’t mean much to you but he trusts me and I believe we could use that to win this fight” Rey tells the council letting her emotions get the best of her. The council looked shocked and began to talk among themselves. Rey waited a few moments, Leia said nothing. This was Rey’s fight, Leia would gladly help but Rey is the one who had to start and finish it. “Well?!” Rey says getting impatient.Their silent whispers frightened her. Finally a one of them spoke 

“We’ve made our decision. You can keep him alive, under your watch and your watch only. He doesn’t leave your sight. Use him to fight the First Order, One of the council said.

“Thank you,” Rey said nodding her head. 

Leia leaned over and whispered “You can go tell him the good news I think it’s my turn to get a yelled at or a good talking to” this made Rey almost laugh. 

“Good luck” Rey whispered back to Leia and walked away and doors closed not envying The General in this case just asking for Ben to live was scary enough. 

Rey walked into the room where she knew Ben was being held, she walked in on Finn, Poe and Ben yelling at each other.

“No, Rey will be mine!” Ben yelled at them.

Poe laughed and then Finn hit him, “Actually Rey will be mine.” 

“Woah woah woah, I thought we agreed that I could have Rey,” Poe looked at Finn with wide eyes. 

Rey walks in , “What if I’m not any of yours’, what if I like girls hm?” She gives a sassy tilt of her head and walks over to Ben’s cell, putting in a code to unlock it.

“See she likes me more, she’s even letting me out of here, now if you’ll excuse us I have to take her to-” before Ben can finish his sentence the swift smack of Rey’s hand meets his face. “That’s not the first or the last time I’ve smacked you.” 

Poe and Finn look at each other, look back to them, then look again at each other. “Oh shit,” Says Poe surprised, “I assume that means that we are keeping him alive?”

“That’s right, Council’s orders,” Rey says with a hint of a smile. 

She takes Kylo out of the room with the other two boys and to the quarters they will be staying in. “You have to be under my watch at all times, you will not leave my sight even for a second, is that clear?” Rey says pushing Ben into the room. 

“Wait, so that means more showers together? Fine with me,” He says with a smirk before Rey kicks him in the back of the knee. 

“Shut up!” She yelled her face bright red as she shut the door behind her. 

“So.. another shower?” Ben said.

“Drop it Ben,” Rey said looking around. There was only one bed in the quarters.

“You’re sleeping on the floor,” She said without hesitation. The quarters was like a small apartment, it had a refresher, a kitchen, an area to eat and entertain yourself and there was one singular bed next to the closet. 

“Fine, I’ll drop it,” Ben said. Rey walked over to a box of things, she opened it and saw that it was her belongings from the Ship. Among these things were the old Jedi Texts, she opened one, sat in a chair and began reading it. 

“It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together,” She red aloud. Ben came and sat in front of her. He raised an eyebrow looking into the box. He took out another of the books and opened it.

“The Lightsaber, this the weapon of a jedi knight, not as clumsy or random as a blaster, elegant weapon for a more civilized days,” Ben read aloud. 

“You know of the force? I mean... Obviously you know about the force but what do you know about the force that I don’t?” Rey looked at Ben into his eyes. Ben sets the book on the table and looks back into her eyes.

“Well, I know some teachings of both sides of the force, mostly the dark though,” He replied. “I could teach you, but in return I’d request that you teach me the light side of the force.” 

Rey looked at him, mouth open, “Wait, you want to train with me?”  
“That’s what I’m asking yes, I’ll teach you everything I know, and you teach me everything you know,” Ben said. 

“Alright, it’s a deal,” Rey said with a bit of a smirk. “I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to, I won’t be going easy on you either, I hope you know that,” Ben said with a devilish smile.

Rey matches his smile before he reaches out to touch her hand, “Oh, by the way, I wouldn’t wanna be with you anyways, I’ve always Ben Solo.”

“Oh my god that’s the worst joke I have ever heard. And Poe and Finn are my friends” Rey says trying to catch her breath from all the laughing.

“Thought that would make you laugh. Today has Ben the weirdest day of my life and so out of my character.” Ben said looking at Rey who looked like she was going to burst with laughter.

“It’s time to stop, for Force sake,” She puts her hand to her forehead. “I’m going to go take a shower, you are going to sit outside the shower curtain this time, facing the other way, but I’m still keeping an eye on you, and I swear to god if you take one peak your uncle’s lightsaber will end up somewhere you do NOT want it.” 

Ben gives a terrified nod and follows her into the refresher. Rey steps into the shower and begins undressing as kylo turns around, she carelessly throws her clothes out of the shower and the cloth that goes around her breast ends up on his face. “Oh a blindfold,” He says wrapping it around him. “Ben! No! That’s… That’s the chest one!” She yells her face bright pink. “Oh, oh I’m so sorry, Rey wait I will stay in the other room and just wait you don’t literally watch me every second you can trust me to not run.” Ben says looking down.

With a sigh Rey nods in agreement showing him that she can trust him. Kylo now alone thinks on what can he do. He sits on the bed and he crosses his legs and closes his eyes. He tries to remember the light forces. Soon he feels steam when he opens his eyes he sees Rey beautiful stunning as always. Ben stands and turns around before laying on the bed. Suddenly, before she realized he was there, he passed out.

Rey opened the door to a sleeping Kylo on the bed. “Hey I said I get the bed remember?” She asked walking over to him. She was in a crimson robe with a plain white t-shirt and standard panties. He woke up and looked at her, “Oh right sorry,” he said his face turning the same color as her robe. “I’ll take a shower as well,” He said getting up and going into the refresher. He stripped his clothes outside of the shower unlike her and took a quick shower. By the time he came back Rey was nice and cozy in bed. She sighed hearing the door open. On the floor was a blanket and a pillow for him. He grudgingly got down onto the floor and stared at the ceiling. “Goodnight Rey.”

 

“Goodnight Ben,” She said turning to her side. After a while of neither of them being able to fall asleep she tried to gain access to Ben’s thoughts. ‘The floor is hard, and at an angle, how does she expect me to sleep? She wants me to train with her when I’m not well rested? Ridiculous.’

“Fine,” Rey said giving in, “Join me in the bed but, same rule as the shower, a single hand or eye ends up where it shouldn’t be, you lose three things very important to you.” She made the motion of snapping a twig in two with her hands. Ben moved his pillow and blanket and got into bed with her, using his pillow as a divide between them. Rey slept towards the wall, almost hugging it. Ben slept on the very edge of the bed.

 

 

While they slept soundly, plans were being made. “We have some rebel’s in the middle of a forest surrounded by First Order. They haven’t attacked yet but we think they will soon,” Leia said to Finn and Poe. “What’s our mission?” Poe asked. “Obviously, you’re going to go save them,” Leia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad jokes...  
> We agreed on updates weekly but Red is so pumped he keeps writing so I guess its daily.  
> Also I have been informed to tell you guys to please comment.


	4. Things are changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought we killed you Phasma,” Finn said aiming his blaster at her. All of the troopers began aiming their blasters at the group. 
> 
> “Put your hands up where we can see them!” The silver stormtrooper said. It was the voice of Captain Phasma but it sounded more robotic. The group dropped their weapons and raised their hands. The silver stormtrooper took off her helmet. 
> 
> “You did kill me. However, our leader Kylo Ren had me built into a droid. It demeaning but it’s the best they could hope for,” Phasma said. She still had her old eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: Do you want to see The Last Jedi again?  
> Murdock: That will be my fourth time seeing it.  
> Red: And?  
> Murdock: Sure why not  
> Thanks You everyone reading!  
> Me and Red have more ideas now

“So, we are going to go save them… how exactly?” Finn said looking at Leia. 

“You’re going to go into the forest with a few other rebels and get rid of them slowly and stealthily,” Leia said. “We don’t have the manpower to take them head on but if you do this stealthily we have a better shot. We can have Poe in the air just in case anything goes wrong,” she continued.

“Actually, I’d prefer to be on the ground this mission general, there’s plenty of other pilots that can do the air job but I want to be able to lead and assess the situation. This is one of the few times I can’t do that from an x-wing,” Poe said giving an affirmative nod to Leia and Finn.

“Very well then, you can be on the ground,” Leia said rather surprised.

“When do we leave?” Finn asked. 

“In under two hours, it’s nearly the middle of the night, so we will leave just past that,” Leia wanted to take the First Order by storm.

“Will Rey be joining us? What about Kylo Ren?” Poe asked. 

“No, they have their own mision,” Leia said. 

Poe raised an eyebrow, “Well… alright.”

 

Finn and Poe went off together to gather supplies. They got eight people to go along with them, among these people was Rose. Poe and Finn also got weapons and other things they would need like grenades, food, water, and medical supplies. They took a shuttle until they were about three kilometers off.

“This is the spot, we can’t get any closer or we risk getting in their radar,” Poe says stopping the shuttle. They drop down in a clearing, the small squad of ten getting out and walking the rest of the distance. They saw a First Order camp, they only had a couple of guards.

“Alright, there’s five tents, probably three guys in each, there is two guard towers, one on each diagonal corner of the camp. They have two guards each, total of nineteen enemies,” Poe said looking through a pair of binoculars. 

“Why don’t we just blast them from the air?” Finn asked with an excited smile on his face. 

“Because we are trying to do this stealthy,” Poe said, “We don’t even know how many more of them there are. I bet this is just one squad.” 

Finn nodded, “Yeah I suppose you’re right.”A few of the soldiers took out SLI-28 rotary sniper rifles. The SLI-28 rotary sniper rifle was a type of blaster sniper rifle produced during the Cold War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. A few were still in circulation. These models were silenced, using a longer barrel to hold the shot allowing it to take more time to generate, causing less of an explosive chemical reaction so it was quieter. Two of the soldiers took aim and waited for their signal to fire. Poe waited until nobody else could see them before making a closed fist, giving the snipers their command. They took the shot and immediately the two First Order troopers fell to the ground. One of the other patrol men went over to investigate once they heard the sound of the clashing metal. However, more snipers were lying in wait, another shot took out the lone investigator. 

Everything was going to plan but soon… disaster stuck. Suddenly a spotlight was being shined on them, a group of stormtroopers and AT-RTs had appeared out of nowhere. A silver stormtrooper stepped out of one of the two AT-RTs.

“I thought we killed you Phasma,” Finn said aiming his blaster at her. All of the troopers began aiming their blasters at the group. 

“Put your hands up where we can see them!” The silver stormtrooper said. It was the voice of Captain Phasma but it sounded more robotic. The group dropped their weapons and raised their hands. The silver stormtrooper took off her helmet. 

“You did kill me. However, our leader Kylo Ren had me built into a droid. It demeaning but it’s the best they could hope for,” Phasma said. She still had her old eyes. 

“Phasma!” Said a deep dark voice. The second AT-RT opens and a man in a cloak and mask steps out. 

“That’s enough,” said the man. He wore a black cloak and a mask. The mask was white with red stripes over each eye hole. It had covered cheeks, but not a nose or mouth. There is also a brown embossed detail on the mask that splits it vertically in two halves.

“Phasma, kill the traitor,” The dark cloaked figure said. Phasma raised her blaster, and without hesitation this time, shot and killed Finn. The cloaked figure then reached out and used the force kill every soldier but Poe.

“Listen here boy,” The cloaked figure said, force choking Poe and bringing him to him. He set Poe against the floor and got on top of him placing his hand over his face. “I am Darth Nihilus.  
I was killed ages ago but much like the light side has force ghosts, the dark side reincarnates them into armor. You will bring me both Rey and Kylo Ren, and I might spare your life. Tell them who sent you, the First Order has a new Supreme Leader now,” Nihilus says before getting off of him. Poe nods, his mind taken over by the darkness of Nihilus’ force powers. He begins walking back to the Resistance Base.

 

 

Back at the Resistance base Rey and Ben wake up at the same time, feeling a large disturbance in the force. 

“What was that?” Rey looks at Ben. 

Ben shakes his head, “I’m not sure.” She sighs a bit and lays back down.

He looks over at her again. “Shall we get up and begin training?” He asked getting up. 

“Good idea Ben, I don’t think I’ll be getting back to sleep,” Rey got up and grabbed Luke’s old green lightsaber, she then walked into the refresher and got dressed, away from prying eyes. While she was in the refresher Ben got dressed himself and grabbed his own saber. They exited the room at the same time, going to a secluded open clearing behind the base.

“Who should teach first?” Rey asked. 

“You, I want to see what my old master taught you,’ said Ben. 

“Haven’t you had more light training than me?” Rey asked confused. 

“Yes but Snoke’s hold on me was so powerful it was clouded with the darkside,” Ben said defeatedly.

Rey nodded in understanding and activated her lightsaber, “Let’s start by sparring and see where it goes.” Ben activated his saber and charged her, she easily blocked his strike. “Lesson one! Only fools rush in,” She parris his next attack and strikes him in the arm, giving it a gentle singe. He winces and jumps back, before striking again quickly and giving her the same treatment, a slight burn on the arm. 

“Lesson one from me, only cowards lay in wait and let their guard down,” Ben said with a smirk. After a few hours of sparring and yelling at each other, they were both beaten and battered. 

“You’re a bit more skilled than I thought,” Bem said through deep breaths.  
“As are you,” Rey said, resting her hands on her knees. They each put their lightsabers away and looked to one another once again as they felt their bond growing stronger with the force and each other.

 

As they were walking back to their room, they heard Poe talking to Leia. 

“I hear Poe’s voice but not Finn or Rose,” Rey said looking at Ben concerned. They opened up the closed door. 

“I swear... There was like a hundred of them, everything was going according to plan and suddenly…” Poe looked at Leia helplessly. A man named Biggs nodded to Poe, “That’s exactly what I saw, they were taking the people at the camp out one by one and suddenly it’s like the First Order knew exactly where they were.” Leia heard a gasp of and saw heartbroken look on Rey’s face as she collapsed into Ben’s arms realizing that Finn and Rose and all of the people on that mission were dead besides Poe.

Poe looks over at Ben, “Kylo, who is Darth Nihilus?” 

“Darth Nihilus was a Human male who reigned as a Dark Lord of the Sith during the era of strife following the Jedi Civil War. Before becoming a Sith Lord, he lost everything during the Galactic Republic's war against the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. He was almost killed a long long time ago, there are legends about him now. It is however possible that he is back, when his human body was killed he put his soul into a suit of armor using the force,” Ben said. “Nihilus became so absorbed by the dark side of the Force and his hunger that his physical body began to erode. Knowing that he would succumb to death if he did not act soon, Nihilus ripped his spirit from his body and encased it in the armor he wore, thus allowing the dark side to consume his useless body. Using the Force, he was able to keep his robes, armor and mask together, giving him some form while allowing him to use his Force powers as well as a lightsaber.”

“A bane of true evil,” Leia said trying to mask the horror in her voice.

 

“He told me to deliver a message to Kylo Ren… that there is a new Supreme Leader now,” Poe said looking at him. 

“With all due respect general, Ben may be our best chance of defeating him,” Rey said, regaining her composure.

Poe nodded, “For once I agree.”

Ben bit his lip in thought, “I’m amazed that he is back, they must’ve sacrificed something very powerful.”

“What did we do with Snoke’s body?” Rey asked. 

“It was destroyed when your pilot went lightspeed through our ship,” Ben said. 

“How do you know? You’re still alive aren’t you?” Rey asked. 

“This is true, they could’ve sacrificed Snoke’s body and force power, bringing back the old Sith Lord more powerful than ever before,” Ben said

“So he could be more dangerous now than he ever was?” Leia asked, a bit concerned.

“Yes, the first time he was really defeated was at the end of the First Jedi Purge. Nihilus was killed aboard his flagship, the Ravager, by Meetra Surik, his former apprentice, Visas Marr, and the current Mandalore, Canderous Ordo, leaving his mask as a gruesome reminder of his reign as the Lord of Hunger,” Ben said as if reciting old text.

“Someone was a good student,” Rey said with a soft smile at him.

“I was an excellent student, my anger is what always got the best of me,” Ben said, “This was always one of my favorite stories though, perhaps that is why I remember it so well.” 

“What’s Mandalatawhatever?” Poe asked obviously confused.

 

“Mandalore is the homeworld of the Mandalorians and was an important planet in the old war,” Ben said drawing from the  
very back of his memory. 

“Why do you say current Mandalore?” Leia asked.

“Because the old one was destroyed,” Ben said.

“So… how do we stop him?” Rey asked. 

“You must drain his life using the force, it’s a dark and old tatic, long forgotten by the Sith Lords, not even I know it,” Ben looked down at his hands. 

“Well… is that out of the question than?” Leia asked walking over to Ben. 

“Yes, well… no actually, I know where to find a book that can teach us. It’s in an ancient temple on Mandalore, that is if Mandalore isn’t destroyed,” Ben rubbed his chin.

“So.. What’s our mission general?” Rey asked.

“Find this mystery planet, if it even exists and then find this temple,” Leia commanded.

“It exists, I know it does, I felt it through the force,” Ben said closing his eyes.

With that Poe left, Leia sat down with shock and signalled for Ben and Rey to leave. Ben and Rey silently walk back to their room.

“You know a lot about him,” Rey said a bit awkwardly.

“Yeah, it was in one of our older plans to resurrect him but we didn’t have the resources,” Ben said sitting on the bed.

Rey sat next to him, a bit closer than usual. “About Finn.. I’m sorry, had I known I would’ve stopped them,” Ben said, Rey simply nodded, silent tears falling from her eyes. Rey gave him a hug and closed her eyes. He awkwardly held her, placing his arm around her shoulder. 

“I have my doubts about Poe though,” He continued.

“Tell me later Ben... not right now…” Rey said starting to cry more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes!  
> Sorry for posting yesterday we saw the new Star Wars yesterday and were coming up with more ideas.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed that...  
> Please comment we like reading them


	5. Shower Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello beautiful,” He said setting down the clothes down. 
> 
> “Hello,” She gave a sly smirk before turning around so that he couldn't stare directly. 
> 
> “They should really get some curtains in here,” She said. 
> 
> “Well I’m not sure these rooms are meant for two people,” Ben said starting to leave. 
> 
> “Oh Ben, could you wash my back?” Rey asked, hiding yet another smirk. 
> 
> “Sure,” Ben said walking to the door of the shower and starting to open it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murdock: Tell me how i'm supposed to write notes for this chapter Red.  
> Red: I don't know  
> Murdock: I need some cold water after reading that...  
> Red: Put that in the notes!   
> Murdock: Fine...  
> Red: SO what is your favorite part?  
> Murdock: I can't answer that

The next morning, Rey woke up and yawned. She felt something warm beneath her, something that didn’t feel like her bedsheets. She opened her eyes to see Ben’s luckily still clothed chest. She had fallen asleep on him. She sat up not realizing she was all the way on top of him and ended up sitting on his lap.   
“Good morning there,” Ben said and opened his eyes still sleepy. neither of them noticed his hands were wrapped around her hips. They sat there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. 

“Good morning,” Rey said obviously embarrassed and got off of him. “What... happened last night?” She asked, nervous. 

“You simply fell asleep on me,” Ben said with a soft and gentle smile. 

Rey nodded and looked around awkwardly. “I’m gonna…” She began.

“I know, shower,” Ben said finishing her sentence. 

“Yeah,” She said beginning to take off her clothes as she walked into the refresher. He admired her form again, this time from her shoulders up. She turned before fully entering the refresher, giving him a soft smile before entering the door. He smiles back at her and lays back. He feels her connecting with him through their force bond. “Ben?” She calls out. 

“Yes? Do you need something?” He replied, he could see her through the force bond, she was already in the shower.

“First close your eyes,” She said covering her chest, “Second… clean clothes… I forgot to grab some.”

“Would you like me to grab them?” Ben asked closing his eyes. 

“Yes please, and you can open your eyes to look for the clothes, obviously. They should be in the closet,” Rey uncovered her chest to wash her hair. 

 

Ben opened his eyes after getting up, he caught a glimpse of her body before their force connection broke off, sending chills down his spine. He walked over to the closet and opened it, there were some general robes and garments for him but nothing for her. He looks around for her clothes and finds a lever. He pulls it, and the closet turns around showing her clothes. He connected with her through the force bond once more, this time her eyes were closed and her head was leaned back to wash the soap out of her hair. He couldn’t help but steal a few glances at parts of her body he knew she wouldn’t appreciate him looking at. 

“Would you just like me to pick or…” He asked her, obviously never done this before. 

“Sure Ben, you can pick what I wear today,” She said, her eyes still closed.

“The soap won’t come out of my hair, I don’t know if I used the right one.” 

He continued to stare, biting his thick lips softly. “Well just keep trying, and I swear if you are staring,” She said before using one of her arms to cover her breasts. 

“I was not,” He said with a dark red blush. He examined the outfits for her that there was to pick from. There were form-fitting dresses, a Resistance uniform, some civilian clothes and one thing that stood out. Old Jedi robes, they were feminine though, unlike Luke’s. He took them out and examined them. There was an outfit that went under it that consisted of a long sleeved shirt and some tights, but the robe had the old Rebel emblem on the back. He entered the refresher and looked at her, this time in the eyes.

“Hello beautiful,” He said setting down the clothes down. 

“Hello,” She gave a sly smirk before turning around so that he couldn't stare directly. 

“They should really get some curtains in here,” She said. 

“Well I’m not sure these rooms are meant for two people,” Ben said starting to leave. 

“Oh Ben, could you wash my back?” Rey asked, hiding yet another smirk. 

“Sure,” Ben said walking to the door of the shower and starting to open it.

“What are you doing?” Rey turned to look at him.

“Washing your back like you asked,” Ben said confused. 

“I meant to get in the shower… if you just open the door the water will go everywhere,” Rey said light blush on her face.

“Oh,” Ben said quickly and turned away starting to strip his clothes. After he got undressed he joined her in the shower, but as he got in he noticed she was starting at him. She turned quickly and he grabbed the soap, getting it on his hands and starting to rub her back and shoulders. While he was washing her he massaged her, they were both sore from yesterday’s intense training. She leaned her back into him, not allowing him to massage her back anymore so he moved his hands to her sides, starting to massage her in other places. She closed her eyes and sighed in content. Deep down this is what she wanted, she wanted his hands on her. She wanted him to touch her in places she thought she wouldn’t ever be touched. 

“Anywhere else sore?” He asked in a whisper. She couldn’t speak, she simply moved his hands to her outer thigh. He began massaging up and down her legs.

She turned to face him, “This isn’t fair, you’re doing all the work,” She looked up at him with seemingly innocent eyes. 

“That’s alright,” He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. “Come on, they should be expecting us around now.”

“I don’t want to get out…” Rey said hugging him. He blushed as her breasts pressed against his chest. He didn’t realize how soft she was. He couldn’t help running his hands up and down her back, slowly and very softly dragging his nails across her. She gave another sigh and closed her eyes against his chest, burying her face into him. His hands found her hips, and rested there for a bit. She eventually picked her head up off of his chest and looked back up at her. Suddenly they were kissing passionately. The death of Finn and the soreness from her training taking over the rational reasoning in her mind. She ran her finger through his hair, down his neck and to his abs, resting her hands there. He slid his hands up and down the side of her body, kissing her and biting her lip softly before the both pulled away. 

“We… we should continue this later,” Rey said giving him one last peck on the lips and a wink before getting out of the shower, her hips swaying from side to side intentionally. 

She and Ben dried off separately and got dressed before they went down to the dining hall. Ben couldn’t keep his eyes off of her the entire time. As they sat down with Leia and Poe to eat breakfast, Ben’s hand slid over to her thigh under the table. She gave him a quick death glare but after seeing he wasn’t planning on moving it she went back to eating.

“So Rey,” Poe said, “Would you like to join me at Finn’s grave tonight? I was hoping to spend some time with you.”

She felt Ben’s hand grip her thigh and the expression on his face change from happy from the morning events to extremely jealous in an instant.

“I… I think me and Ben might be training, but I’ll let you know,” She said giving into his protective boyfriend personality. “Boyfriend?” she thought to herself, and only herself. “No… not yet, maybe someday but not yet… I’m just coping right?” She asked looking over at him. She finished her meal and was now watching him eat. She found it kinda cute how he would take small bites of each part of the meal in a certain order. 

“Why don’t you both come along? You each seem rather tense, the day off would be nice,” Poe said with a smile. “Leia you should come too,” She nods and stands. She walks to the head of the hall and gatherers everyone’s attention.

“We lost some very important people yesterday, Finn and Rose to name a couple, we all know death is a part of war and this war has seen good heroes die. But the time for mourning is not now, we must rise and fight! The mission was not a total failure, the rebels that we were attempting to save did in fact escape. As for our dead heroes, we will win the war for them and the common people and only after we defeat the First Order can we mourn those who we have lost. but for now, they can remember as heroes who fought for the cause and died for the cause,” Leia says bravely. Every single person in the room stands and claps, including Ben, who finally took his hand off Rey’s thigh. 

 

 

“Shall we go to the grave site then?” Poe asked as Leia walked back over to them. The three of them began walking to Finn’s grave. They didn’t have his body so he was simply given a headstone. 

Upon getting to Finn’s grave, Rey grabbed Ben’s hand, clutching it with both of hers for comfort. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder holding her to his side.

“Hey, buddy…” Poe says kneeling down. “Everyone misses you like crazy, man... “ Poe wipes some tears from his eyes and Rey puts her head against Ben’s chest again about to cry. Leia stays silent. After a while of paying their respects, all of them are ready to leave.

“We should go, we have a lot of training left to do,” Ben says wanting to go comfort Rey more privately. They walked back to their quarters, Rey still holding Ben’s hand tightly.

“Thank you, Ben,” She said once they got into the room. 

“For what?” He turned to look at her. 

“Everything… I mean it,” She pulled him in for another hug, letting her body fall into his waiting arms. She had come to realize that she loved being in his arms. She couldn’t think of a better feeling in the world. She gave another content sigh before letting go and grabbing their lightsabers. 

“Shall we?” She asked as she started to leave the room. Ben followed as they went to the place that they trained yesterday. 

“Let’s begin,” Ben said reading his saber. 

“Don’t get distracted,” Rey said with a wink before charging him. He blocked her first attack easily but failed to block the second attack. She cut a piece out of the midsection of his shirt. She was caught staring at his now slightly exposed upper body by a lightsaber cutting to her face. She could not bring up her saber quick enough and just like that Ben had won their first duel. That was the first of many duels of the afternoon, soon, Rey’s robes were off and she was in the form-fitting shirt and tights. Ben couldn’t help but notice how tightly her bottoms fit against her legs and thighs, he missed touching them.

Soon enough they were locked up in a lightsaber stalemate, Ben’s face was close enough to Rey’s to kiss her but neither of them could move their sabers. Just as Rey was about to try a diversion tactic and leaned in to kiss him Poe turned the corner.   
“Hey, Rey can I talk to you alone for a second?” He asked ignoring the fact they were probably about to have sex.

Rey gave a disappointed sigh and put away her saber, “Sure Poe.”

They went to his quarters and sat across from each other in two table chairs. “Rey… I don’t know about you but I’m not taking this well at all,” Poe said looking into her eyes. 

“I’d like to think I’m handling it okay… though I admit I haven’t been myself since yesterday,” She spoke back to him. He continued looking her in the eyes as his hand slowly made its way to her thigh.

“Listen if there is anything at all I can do for you… please don’t hesitate to ask,” he said with a subtle bite of his lip.

Rey was stunned. “Sure yeah… whatever,” She said as she heard the door open. Ben was standing there with a book. 

He saw Poe’s hand on Rey’s thigh and he suddenly walked in the room, “Hey I found a book that might help us,” he said as Poe quickly removed his hand.

“Thank you, Ben,” Rey said through their force bond. He gave a slight nod and opened the book, “There could be another place to learn the ancient art of force drain.”

“Well before you two go all forcey on me, I’ll go inform Leia of the new info,” Poe said as he left, embarrassed. 

“Wow that was awkward,” Rey said after they were sure he was gone. 

“What happened?” Ben said as they went back to their own quarters. 

“He was all, if you need anything just ask, with a thigh grab and a lip bite. I was really uncomfortable, you couldn’t have came at a better time,” She said as they walked into their room. 

“I could feel it, though our bond. That’s why I came in at the time that I did. As for the new info… I’ll tell them I made a mistake,” Ben said with a slight smile once more turning to face her. 

“Really… thank you,” she said getting a bit closer to him.

On the bridge of the flagship of the First Order, Darth Nihilus and Captain Phasma were talking. The only other people in the room were the necessary pilots for the ship, “Captain Phasma, I do hope you’re happy with the new body,” Nihilus said.

“I truly am in your debt,” She got on one knee and bowed her head for a second before standing back up when he told her to rise. 

“There is no need for that, you are not traitor scum, therefore, I will consider you an equal, and perhaps a friend,” Nihilus said pacing the small walkway that he was in. 

“What will we do about Kylo Ren?” Phasma asked, “And the girl?” 

“Don’t fret, I have someone on the inside already on the job,” Nihilus said with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ah wow   
> I felt my Spider senses tingle and I checked on what Red was writing and I need water maybe now some tea.  
> Just THANK YOU to everyone who has been read and I hope you are enjoying this.   
> If you like this leave a kudos or a comment or both we love hearing from you guys.   
> Also sorry this was posted late.


	6. Thick dark curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Poe Dameron is his name, I am controlling his mind with the force, he will seduce Rey and Kylo to the dark side, and then he will bring them to us so we can finally crush their spirit,” Nihilus said. Phasma nodded, “How long do you think this will take?” 
> 
> “I don’t think it will take very long at all, I am inbuening him with the dark energy of the force. He will succeed or he will be torn apart,” Nihilus said looking out into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: I can't do it  
> Murdock:You have to! This is what we agreed to  
> Red: Why don't you write it  
> Murdock: Fine I will  
> *4 hours later*  
> Murdock: I what should I call this? I'm thinking honey pot you know Winnie the Pooh  
> Red: No!  
> Murdock: Fine then you write it  
> Thank you so much everyone who reads here is the chapter you all have been waiting for!

“Poe Dameron is his name, I am controlling his mind with the force, he will seduce Rey and Kylo to the dark side, and then he will bring them to us so we can finally crush their spirit,” Nihilus said. Phasma nodded, “How long do you think this will take?” 

“I don’t think it will take very long at all, I am imbuing him with the dark energy of the force. He will succeed or he will be torn apart,” Nihilus said looking out into space.

“You’re welcome,” He said looking into her eyes. She leaned in and slowly began to kiss him. He kissed her back with a gentleness she had not seen before. She began to kiss him more and more, softly biting his lip and running her hands through his hair. His hands made their way from her back to her hips, innocently resting on them. She slowly kissed down his jaw to his neck. “Rey,” Ben said in a breathy whisper. 

“Yes?” She asked, pressing her teeth softly into his neck. 

“What are you doing?” He asked sliding his hands from her hips to her back.

“Something we both have been wanting to do for a long time,” she said pulling away and biting her lip looking into her eyes. She slowly reached up and took the buns out of her hair, letting it down. He admired every bit of her beauty, and she admired his. She reached for his shirt, and looked up at him as if asking for permission to take it off. He nodded and raised his arms allowing her to take off his first article of clothing. She leaned and kissed his chest softly, running her hands along his abs, leaving kisses along his collarbone to his neck. Ben started pulling her to the bed, wanting them both to be in a more comfortable position. Ben laid down while Rey stood. He gave her a confused look and she gave him a smile that said ‘just wait.’ She began taking off the robes and the shirt around her torso and chest, leaving herself exposed. She wasn’t wearing any undergarments today. Ben admired her breasts sitting up and pulling her to him by the hips. He took her left breast in his hand and began massaging it. A small moan emitted from Rey’s lips as she ran her fingers through his hair again. She pulled his face to her breasts. He took the hint and began to kiss her breasts now. This drew out more moans from Rey and Ben enjoyed the sounds. He figured the more of those sounds she was making the better the job he was doing. He pulled away and allowed Rey to lay on the bed. Once she did, he got on top of her and starting kissing her once more. Their lips pressed against each other with love and passion. Rey’s breasts were squished against his chest before he adjusted, starting to kiss down her neck and body to her waistline. She lifted her hips allowing him to take off the last article of her clothing. He took his time admiring what was underneath. Perfectly shaved legs, a beautiful womanhood, and amazing thighs. He wasted no time kissing up and down her legs, giving soft licks and nips every now and then. She let out soft moans a faint whisper of his name ‘Ben’. Ben looks at up at Rey and turns a shade of red and keeps going he made his way to her womanhood. He teased softly at her sensitive spot with his finger making her go crazy. He starts to licking the areas all around it but never licking it directly. Rey was growing a little impatient. He began to softly lick her, slowly sliding his tongue all the way up an all the way down. She moaned out loudly, this was nothing like she had ever experienced before.This was his first time and her first time. He slid his hands up and down her thighs. She let out breathy moans as he continued to please her with his mouth. He remembers something he once saw. He slides a finger into Rey causing her to gasp. He touches her sensitive spot while he slides his finger in and out. He inserts another finger going faster and harder, this causes Rey to moan even more loudly. Ben could feel himself harden even more, the anticipation was killing him. 

Rey has never in her life felt anything like this. He would hit the sweet spot with his long fingers making her toes curl she felt like screaming. She thought, ‘Has he done this before?’ She could feel herself cumming. Ben inserted another finger inside of her that made her go crazy. She had to admit it hurt a bit though. Ben looks at her and kisses her passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance. Rey stops and looks at Ben before flipping him. Rey moves down sexily taking off Ben’s pants and throwing them across the room. She moves down to his underwear pulling them off with her teeth, revealing his significantly-above-average, throbbing member. She looks at it with wide eyes as her jaw drops slightly. “Wow,” She says before she plants a kiss on the tip. She could see the precum dripping slowly. She gave a sexy look up into his eyes and winked at him before licking from the base all the way to the tip. She kissed it again before sliding the tip into her mouth while she wrapped her hand around the shaft and began slowly pumping it. She stroked him in the same rhythm as the bobs of her head, slowly going down. She moves her hand and takes him all the way into her throat, slightly gagging before pulling her head off. She then sits up and positions her body over his and positions herself so that she can guide him inside of her. She feels the sharp pain of him stretching in her. Ben looks up at her with pleading eyes and rests his hands on her hips as she slowly lets him go deeper, taking time to get used to every inch one by one. He enjoyed the amount of time she was taking with this. She slowly starts grinding back and forth against him, her walls clenched tightly around his member, causing Ben to moan her name. His hands move from her hips to her ass, squeezing it tightly. He uses his hands to help her ride him faster and more roughly.

She slides up then forcefully back down hitting the sweet spot, “Yes!” She screamed.   
Ben flips Rey, looking at her with dominant eyes before kissing her. He gropes her breast while he grinds into her, attempting to make her feel as blissfully as he did. Causing her to grip the sheet on the bed she is now thrusting her hips with his going in sync. She grabs his thick curly black hair and runs her fingers through it. Ben nonchalantly starts rough thrusting into her. Ben could feel her start to cum. Her walls were clenching tightly around him and he knew she was very very close. He starts to speed up, thrusting as hard as he could; he finally cums inside her.  
They both cry out in ecstasy. He collapsed onto her chest. She puts her hand on his neck playing with the ends of his hair as they both pant trying to catch their breath.

“Did you enjoy that, sweetheart?” Ben asked with a smirk looking up at her.

“Of course I did,” She said cupping his face in her hands and kissing him deeply with passion. 

“But I think we committed some debauchery,” Rey said still out of breath. They both fall asleep peacefully. Rey tossed and turned before she woke up. “Ben…” She nudged him. “Ben, wake up.” 

Ben grudgingly woke up. “What? What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I’m sore… can you carry me to the bathroom?” He chuckles and carries her to the bathroom.

 

Meanwhile, on the First Order ship, Nihilus and Hux were discussing a plan of attack. Some Resistance in the north sector of the galaxy. “We can cut the rebel supply lines and then use them to get to the rebels and kill them quickly and efficiently,” Nihilus said. “What do you mean sir?” Hux asked. “Well… they are expecting medical supplies correct?” Nihilus asked. “That is what our intel tells us, correct,” Hux confirmed. “Then, instead of medical supplies, how about the infect them with a plague? Get their sick even sicker, lower morale, make people succumb to the dark side,” Nihilus cackled evilly. “I like how you think,” Hux said. “When is the fastest I can have this done?” Nihilus asked, wanting to do it quickly. “We can have everything done in three days, which is a day before the actual medical supplies are supposed to arrive,” Hux said as he began to exit the room. Nihilus paced the window, looking out at the galaxy in front of him. “They will be none the wiser. More people succumb to the dark side every day, “ He said to himself, or whoever was listening. He heard the door open and he turned around. Phasma was walking in, “Good evening Supreme leader,” She said bowing before him. “Good evening, Captain.”

“Supreme Leader I have some questions,” Phasma began.

“Go on,” Nihilus looked at her. 

“Where are you from?” Phasma asked. 

“I’m from a planet called Malachor five, I was born human, and Jedi General Meetra Surik gave an order to destroy my entire home planet with everyone on it. From that day forward I vowed myself to the dark side,” Nihilus answered.

“And how did you first die?” Phasma continued her questions.

“I actually was never killed, I sacrificed my body to the dark side of the force to become more powerful using the same technique that we used to place your force energy in the armor,” he answered again.

“Could I do that? Give up this armor to become an essence of the dark side of the force?” She thought maybe she could finally rise up more in the ranks if she could use the force.

“It is possible yes, would you like me to look into it?” Nihilus asked the question this time.

“Only if I could become your apprentice,” Phasma answered. 

“I have only had one apprentice, Visas Marr. I collected her from a planet that I destroyed and began training her as my shadow hand, but I could use another...” Nihilus answered the obvious question. 

“What is a shadow hand?” Phasma had never heard that term before. 

 

“A shadow hand is the title given to the second-in-command of the Sith monarch, or Sith'ari,” Nihilus answered. “Technically Hux would be my current shadow hand but he’s fairly useless. Not much more than a ragdoll for me to throw around when I am angry, much like Snoke and Kylo Ren did. If I were to take you as my shadow hand it would be hard work, there would be no room for disobeying orders. You would train with me every waking moment is that clear?” Nihilus asked, masking the excitement in his voice. He could feel Phasma’s devotion to the dark side, he knew that she would be a very powerful second-in-command.

“Yes, that is one hundred percent understood,” Phasma said kneeling.

“We will start the process as soon as possible,” Nihilus chuckled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sips tea*  
> So that happened... hope you enjoyed it  
> It didn't hit Red that he had to write that so I had to help write it.  
> You probably get it comment and or leave a kudos.


	7. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia was happy to see that casualties were kept to a minimum even with the poor tools they had to work with. 
> 
> “Good job you all… now then, let’s see what this relic is,” Leia said as two men brought it down off the Falcon.
> 
> It was a small black box. When opened, smoke came out and there was a book inside.
> 
> “How to Kill Sith,” Leia read out loud. “Wow, they didn’t make things obvious at all,” She said sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murdock: Red what should we do now?  
> Red: I don't know I'm having writers block.  
> Murdock: Um-eh I don't know give me a week or two  
> *one month later*  
> Murdock: I got some ideas for story not just this chapter but for this entire series!  
> Red: ME TO! LETS GET TO WORK!

Phasma’s new body was being torn apart by the dark side of the force. Her armor was now becoming her. She didn’t have much of her physical body left but it was enough. Nihilus laughed in bliss as he felt his dark energy going into her. “I can feel it! The dark energy flowing through me!” Phasma yelled at the top of her robotic lungs. Soon, there was no more robot or human left. She was merely a suit of armor, however, now she could use the force. 

“Good,” Nihilus said, “Now we can begin the true test. Your training.” 

The next morning Rey and Ben got up, got dressed, and went outside to begin their training for the morning. They started by running a few laps around the compound, then suddenly Ben took a sharp right where they were supposed to take a left. Rey followed him, “Ben where are you going?” 

“Come on I saw a training area we can use up here,” He said running further into the forest. Rey followed him still, trusting him completely. They came to an opening. “More discreet than our other location,” Ben said drawing his lightsaber. There was no more time for talk, Rey drew her lightsaber as Ben lunged at her, him getting the first attack. She narrowly dodged it, but he almost hit her arm. She dropped the lightsaber to move it out of the way. It rolled on the ground away from her and deactivated.. Ben pointed his lightsaber to her, slowly advancing. She used the force to pull her lightsaber through his legs and then activated it once more. A clash occurred, sparks flying in both their faces as their fates dueled. They were both stronger after their previous intimacy. They had a new passion, a new spark in their eyes. Rey was fighting to win now, not to learn. She drew from the force energy within her, starting to overpower Ben. He drew from his force inside of him as well as they finally evened out. He looked her in the eyes, green sparks colliding with red ones. Eventually Rey won out, Ben falling to the ground.   
Rey was on top of him, her lightsaber at his neck. Instead of killing them like a normal fight, she gave him a quick kiss and got up.   
“Good job,” she said with a sly smirk and readied her lightsaber again. They would fight like this for hours until they were both exhausted. Leia called to Rey on her wrist-communicator. “Rey come back, bring Ben, we need you. We may have found something on the drain-life force.” Rey and Ben went back to the base. 

They walk in and see Leia and Poe standing together. “There is a shipment of ancient relics going right above this planet in about fifteen hours,” Leia said. “If we can intercept it, there may be something in there that can help us.”

“I agree,” Rey said. 

“Do you have enough of a fleet? The relics are always very heavily guarded,” Ben said looking around. 

“We could manage, would you be willing to fly for us?” Leia asked her son.

He turned to Rey, she looked at him with pleading eyes. “Of course,” He said. 

“Rey I could use your help fixing up an old tie-fighter, give Ben something familiar to fly in yeah?” Poe asked, motioning over to Rey.

“Yeah sounds great,” she said going with him to the hanger bay. 

“Look I’m sorry about the whole… ya know, touchy thing. I was way out of line and you and Kylo are obviously-“ Poe started to say before being cut off by Rey.

“Me and Ben are not in a relationship of any kind at all,” Rey said with emphasis on at all.

They got to the old tie-fighter. It was broken and being used for parts but they could fix it up soon enough.

They hoisted it up with a crane and Rey got under it with some parts that needed to be connected. 

As this was going on, Ben was finally talking to his Mother. 

“Why did you neglect me?” He asked, breaking the ice. 

“Ben I didn’t mean to neglect you, me and your father were simply… busy,” she said defeated. 

“I understand that but sending me off with some strange man isn’t acceptable,” Ben pressed the point.

“Luke wasn’t a strange man, he’s your uncle, you used to look up to him,” Leia looked over at him staying calm.

“I was foolish… are you going to leave again?” He asked her.

“No, Ben. We are staying right here,” Leia said. 

Ben nodded and left to go to the hanger.

He saw the tie fighter hoisted up and Rey working on it. He also saw Poe at the controls of the lift. Poe’s hand waved over the controls as if he was fighting in himself not to just drop it on her. 

“Poe,” Ben said walking quickly over to him. 

“Hi, Kylo,” Poe said turning around. 

“You know how to work on a tie fighter?” Ben asked, with a hint of a smile that someone used what he thought was his true name. 

“Well I don’t but Rey does, I just blow em up,” Poe said with a chuckle.

They seemed to get along decently well actually. 

Ben reached out to Rey using the force bond, “Is everything going okay?”

“Yeah everything is going fine, why?” Rey asked. 

“No reason, I suppose,” Ben said to her before speaking aloud to Poe. “Well keep up the good work, and be careful. If anything happens to her under there… it’s your fault.”

With that said, they finished preparations and were ready to take off. They waited until the time was right, and then flew low until they got deep in the forest before taking off completely into space. The timing was perfect, they got there right as the relic ship arrived and just before the larger group of escorts did. Rey and Poe did some tricky maneuvering to easily destroy the tie fighters around the cargo ship while Ben focused on a bigger cruiser that was just in front of it. 

“Fuck yeah! Good shootin!” Poe yelled over the comms. Ben actually felt… happy. He was surprised. He thought he would feel nothing, maybe bad but mostly nothing. However, he felt happy. 

The Millenium Falcon grabbed the relic with it’s tractor beam and then the resistance ships went down to the surface. 

 

Leia was happy to see that casualties were kept to a minimum even with the poor tools they had to work with. 

“Good job you all… now then, let’s see what this relic is,” Leia said as two men brought it down off the Falcon.

It was a small black box. When opened, smoke came out and there was a book inside.

“How to Kill Sith,” Leia read out loud. “Wow, they didn’t make things obvious at all,” She said sarcastically. 

She turned the page and began reading, "It is a technique that is almost as old as the Sith themselves…it is a means of severing connections between life, the Force, and feeding upon the death it causes. It cannot be taught…it can only be gained through instinct, through experiencing its effects, first-hand.” 

“Interesting,” Rey said.

Leia continued, “Force abilities such as drain life and dark healing, siphoned vitality to sometimes offer an equivalent effect of Force healing, the difference being that the regenerative processes in the user was fueled draining the targets. Other techniques like Drain Force rekindled Force energy in the user, offensively draining the Force energy from those whom the power was turned upon Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Bane was able to create a spherical deadly field of pure dark side energy around himself that instantly withered away anyone unlucky enough to be caught within its radius. However, this ability was extremely exhausting, to the point where it was highly impractical for Bane to use it unaided. Another application was Force Diminish, which is a Force power that enabled the user to cause damage to an opponent's health and vitality.” 

After some lengthy discussion, everyone went back to their quarters to rest. Ben falls asleep peacefully on the bed next to Rey, but she can’t seem to do the same. She tosses and turns until finally getting to a comfortable position and closing her eyes. Vivid hallucinations fill her dreams, she sees what looks like three children, varying in age, as well as a man with curly black hair who she thought surely must be Ben. She felt she could move around, so she looked around her. She was in a sort of dining room, with one girl sitting next to her, Ben at the head of the table and a boy and girl are at the other side of Rey. She couldn’t see their faces in the vision but she knew that she had just had a vision of her family. Of her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry guys for the long wait. Red and I got really busy then both got reader block but now we got ideas and are less busy so more chapter for you guys! I hope you guys are enjoying our story we appreciate you guys so much so thank you. Leave a kudos or comment or even bookmark us if you guys like. We will try to update every two weeks so keep a look out.


	8. Throw away smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murdock: What should I call this chapter?  
> Red: I don't know   
> Murdock: How about throw away smut? That's what this chapter basically is.  
> Red: *Giggles* YES

“He’s… going to be a bigger part of my life than I had once thought,” Rey thought to herself. She woke up next to Ben, he was still asleep. She tenderly reached over and cupped his jaw in her small, soft hand. He moved slightly as if nuzzling himself into her hand. She gave a small sigh and leaned down, kissing his forehead before getting up and out of bed. 

She walked into the refresher and stripped her clothes, turning the water in the shower on and getting in. Instead of wasting no time and washing like usual, she sat down and let the warm water run over her. She needed time to think.

She was never just alone anymore, with the force-link established, and Ben is practically glued to her side now, she was never alone. She didn’t want to be alone all the time. She just needed a moment to breath. She stood slowly and grabbed the soap to her left. She washes it over her body slowly, taking time with every inch of herself. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Rey, are you in there?” Ben asked through the door.

“Yes Ben,” Rey replied, just loud enough for him to hear her. “It will just be a minute,” She finished.

“Alright Rey well I will wait for you to get out before I shower,” Ben said before he went back to bed, closing his eyes and waiting patiently. She gave a slight sigh, quickly finishing up washing before getting out of the shower and drying off. She put on some robes that were waiting on the door for her and stepped into the room.

“Ben,” she said walking over to him. He had fallen asleep again, “Ben,” she said a bit louder.  
“Oh, huh? I’m awake I’m awake,” He said opening his eyes slowly. His face turned a slight shade of pink as he looked at her in the robes, being able to slightly see her cleavage. He sat up, pulling her over to him.

“Ben, what are you doing?” She asked playfully.

“Nothing,” He teased sliding his hand up to the shoulder of her robe. “Ben,” She said, this time dragging out the N. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She couldn’t help but kiss him back but she pulled away swiftly after.  
“Come on, really?” She asked him in a whisper.  
“Yes really,” He said kissing her lips again, this time a bit deeper. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him back once more. She allowed herself to be pulled into bed with him. She kissed him deeply, running her hands down his shirtless body. She felt his muscles and gave a slight smirk against his lips. Suddenly her thoughts of being alone and getting away from Ben were melting away, being replaced by thoughts of where their hands would be in just a few more kisses. Suddenly her robe was well, disrobed, and he was admiring her naked beauty. She blushed and pressed her body to his so that he could no longer see anything. 

“Hey no fair, you don’t get to see everything until I do,” She says seductively. He reaches down, gives her ass a squeeze and then takes off his boxers.

“All yours,” He says looking down at her with bedroom eyes. She blushes and slowly reaches down, wrapping her fingers around his hard member. “Ben… I want you,” She said with a sweet, innocent blush on her face. “I want you to Rey,” He said leaning in and kissing her softly. She smiled when his lips pressed to hers. She greeted his kiss with one of her own. He slowly turned her over, so that he was on top of her, and he kissed down from her lips to her jaw and to her neck. Each time his lips touched her skin a tingle was sent down her spine. “Ben,” She ran her hands up his body, from his lower back to the back of his head. He slid his hand down her body, stopping to play with her breasts before continuing down her stomach to her thighs. He spread them slowly, revealing just how wet she was. “Wow,” He said with a slight chuckle. 

“Shut it,” She blushed cutely. 

“Are you ready?” He asked her, preparing himself to go inside of her. She gave a gentle nod before he slid himself inside of her. She gasped and moaned, the feelings of last time rushing back to her. 

“Fuck...” She said under her breath as he started to go deeper. She was plenty wet, so he slid in easily, but she was still tight compared to his above average size. She felt a bit of pain as well, pain and pressure every time he started to go deeper, bliss and absolute pleasure every time he pulled it out. After a bit, he started to get a rhythm and most of the pain went away, and instead turned into pleasure. She was moaning into his ear lovingly, her breaths sharp and her moans long. He hummed sweet nothings softly into her ear as her hands explored his body. 

“Rey,” He moaned into her ear.

“Yes, Ben?” She questioned, still in a state of pure pleasure.

“Rey I’m going to-” his sentence is cut off by a loud moan and him shoving himself all the way inside of her as he fills her with his warm, sticky, cum. She moaned loudly and he collapsed next to her.  
“Oh Ben,” She panted before curling up against his side. She knew she was going to be sore for a while. 

“So Rey… not to be weird but, are we… together?” He asked with an even darker blush that he had during sex. 

“Ben… we just had sex for the second time and you’re asking if we are together?” She asked, trailing her fingers up and down his chest. 

“No, I suppose not, nope,” He shook his head. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

“Yes Ben, I’m all yours,” Rey says with a smile. 

Ben looked at Rey “You have no idea how much I’m happy right now.”

“Ben did you know I can make a constellation with your freckles,” Rey said tracing her finger across his face.

“Why no I didn’t…” Ben said chuckling 

Rey nuzzled on to Ben’s shoulder tracing her finger along his chest.   
“You know when I was young my mother would run her fingers through my hair to calm me down. She would tell me stories of the Jedi. My father, on the other hand, would take me on his ship and teach me how to fly. But those times were rare for me.” Ben said looking at Rey 

“That’s sweet. At least you have those moments with them. I have no memory of my parents like you told me they were no one.” Rey said 

“You are someone to me. We aren’t our parents..” Ben said kissing Rey’s forehead. 

 

Ben held Rey in his arms. They stayed like that all night until they both falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry we haven't posted in a month. We have been busy... but we are writing chapter 9 right now so hopefully it will be up soon!   
> Red: It's only been three weeks   
> Murdock: Last time we posted was on February 12 it's now March 15   
> Red: Shhhhhh they don't need to know.   
> Like always leave a kudos or comment telling us what you guys liked didn't like let us know. We love hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading this garbage.


	9. Truth Serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah… hey, you’ve had girlfriends before, what do I do now?” Ben looked at Poe, clueless. 
> 
> “I’ve never had a Jedi girlfriend, but I’d recommend flowers and a nice apology. Don’t try to explain, she doesn’t want to hear it. Smile and Nod. She is right, even when she is wrong,” Poe answered honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long! But its a long one.  
> Red: What do think about this chapter?   
> Murdock: Its better than the last chapter...  
> Red: Everything is better than the last chapter.

Ben woke up from a nightmare. He was surprised to find that he was still holding Rey in his arms. He gently squeezed her a bit tighter and looking up at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. He felt something that he had not felt in a long time… it was all too familiar... a presence of the dark side of the force. This time it was not from within him though. He felt it in the base. He started thinking about who had been acting suspiciously. As much as he paid attention to all the details of everyone and everything around him, he hadn’t noticed anyone being suspicious besides… Poe. Poe had been fiddling with the crane controls while Rey was under the fighter trying to repair it. But does that warrant this much suspicion? Probably not, but this feeling within his Force was too much to just dismiss. He would get the truth out of Poe, one way or another. If it was even Poe but he had to start somewhere. 

What would be the best way to interrogate someone without actually interrogating them? What’s that nickname for alcohol? Truth serum? Ben’s thoughts wandered as Rey started to turn to her side to face him. “Good morning sweetheart,” Ben says looking down at Rey with a soft face. She gives a half nod to the sound of his voice and lays her head back still on the pillow, obviously she hadn’t even woken up. He stood up and got out of bed before getting dressed in his usual robes. He went up to the retina scanner on the door and put his eye up to it. A loud beep emitted from the door, waking Rey up. “Where are you going, Ben?” She asks, suspicious of him. “I wanted to go talk to my mother,” Ben said honestly. Rey got up, still naked from the night before wrapped the sheet around her, and unlocked the door for him. “Thank you,” He says before exiting the room. 

Before now he hadn’t paid attention to the details or the layout of the base. He admired the long and dark hallways. They reminded him of his room and quarters back on the First Order ship. Back when his emotions and his motives were clear and simple. Now he was conflicted by the feeling of… dare he says it… love. 

By the time he could get really deep into his own mind and into his own thoughts, he had arrived at the cabin that belonged to his mother. He paused before knocking on the door. A few agonizing moments passed before he heard the door unlock.

“Come on Ben,” He heard his mother say as she opened the door. “How’d you know it was me?” He asked as he stepped through the threshold of the door. “Mother’s intuition, also the camera above my door,” She said with a chuckle. “What did you need?”

He paused for a second, thinking carefully. “I have some… concerns,” He said as he slowly began to pace around the room. “I have a fear that there is a… mole… and I think that mole is none other than Poe Dameron.” 

“A dangerous accusation Ben,” His mother says, pausing for a second as well. “On what grounds do you make this accusation?”

“I had a vision, well… a feeling really, I believe that Poe has been infected by the Dark Side of the Force,” Ben said nervously. 

“A feeling?” Leia repeated after him. He nodded. “Go, I will do some investigation and get back to you,” she said. 

“Alright. Be careful. Goodbye… mother,” He said before exiting the room. 

He went back to his and Rey’s room. “Rey,” he said as he opened the door. He saw Rey in the middle of changing, she was half naked, only her pants were on. “Oh hi there,” She said looking at him as she looked for a shirt. He walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips, “Hi yourself,” He said as he started to kiss her neck. “Ben, as much as I’d love to do this right now we can’t. What if someone walks in?” She said as she pushed him off of her slightly.

“Then let them find out, what’s the worst that’s going to happen?” Ben says going to the bed and sitting on it disappointedly. 

“They see us naked? Besides even if you’re talking about us as a…” she hesitates, ‘As a couple. They can’t find out yet.”

“And why not? We can’t hide forever Rey,” Ben stands and walks to her as she finally finds a shirt to put on.

“Fine then let’s tell someone we trust. I’ll tell your mother and see what she says okay?” Rey turns to face him.

“Why can’t we tell her together? It would make more sense,” he said.

“Because… girl talk,” Rey gives a smirk. “Besides, if I tell Leia then you can tell… uhm… someone you trust. Maybe, Poe, you guys seemed to be getting along.” 

“Actually that’s something I needed to talk to you about, I don’t trust him. I just have a really bad feeling about him, and I’m worried that he has been forcefully turned to the dark side of the force,” Ben turned, facing away from Rey, scared that she would be angry with him. Not that that was something new. 

“Is that what you went to go talk to your mother about?” Rey asked, surprisingly calm. 

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Ben said, still worried that she was upset with him.

“Sorry for what? There’s nothing to be sorry for. I’m glad you went to talk to your mother actually. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go do the same,” Rey said, giving Ben a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Ben was left all alone, again. 

 

Rey walked down the narrow halls herself now. Instead of going directly to Ben’s mother, she went to Finn’s old room. She opened the door with the password only she now knew. She sat on Finn’s bed and put her face in her hands. She didn’t know what to do. She looks up, tears in her eyes, and looks around. A small black box was sitting on the dresser. She wondered why she didn’t notice it earlier. She got up slowly and walked over to the dresser. She   
Clutched the box in her hands and examined it from every angle. She could only guess what was inside. Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, she opened it, revealing… a ring. She gasped before closing her hand over her mouth. Finn was going to propose to Rose. At least that’s what she assumed until she tried to lift the ring to examine it, and a note fell out of the bottom of the box. “Finn,” Rey read aloud, “I know that you are not the most romantic of people and that you probably are not even thinking about marriage, but I am, and I would like you to marry me. Will you marry me, Finn?” 

Rey’s heart sank. Rose didn’t even get the chance to propose to the man she loved. Rey understood she still had a chance to be with the one person that truly meant something to her, but that she would have to get over some issues if she wanted to truly be in love with him. The first issue was him not trusting her best friend. How could he think Poe was a spy? The force told him? Why didn’t the force tell her? 

Rey looked around the room as if looking for answers. A lot of the things she saw reminded her of the emotions she had felt over the past few days. She was scared of what she was feeling. She needed to confront things with Ben. They were a couple now, as of yesterday. Was it too soon to say she loved him?

 

After spending a while lost in her thoughts, she decided to finally make good on her promise and go talk to Ben’s mother. When she got to Leia’s door she paused. Then her hand seemed to lift itself and knock on the door. As if the force was telling her this was the right thing to do. “Rey is that you?” Leia asked from the door. 

“Yes it is, I need to speak to you about something,” Rey said.  
“Very well, come in,” Leia says as she opens the door. She gives a soft smile to Rey. “What’s the matter, Rey?” 

“It’s about Ben… and me,” Rey says, nervously looking down as she speaks. Leia looks at her in silence, waiting for Rey to continue. “We are a couple,” Rey blurted out. 

“Oh...,” Leia said with a nod. “I already knew that.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, “Wait you knew?”

“Yes I felt it in the force Ben he is different Leia said as she made her way to the window, looking up at the sky. “Take care of him the darkness is still there within him,” Leia said softly 

“I’ll do my best,” Rey said.

“That’s what I like about you Rey, you always do your best. You’re always to the point and you never stop pushing forward,” Leia said, her voice full of admiration. 

Rey felt herself getting another vision.

“Rey,” Ben said to her in a soft whisper. He was dressed in a loose black tunic, they were watching the waves sitting on grass Ahch-to Rey thought. She could see the stone huts on the hill above them. She turns to Ben and gazes at him watching the wind toss his hair, “Yes Ben?” She asked admiring him.

“Are you cold?” He asked looking at her with loving eyes.

“No, I’m not cold. Actually... I’m at peace right now,” Rey said taking it all in. 

“ I never knew how long I wanted this until I was here with you.” He wasn’t the most romantic guy, but he could say things that would melt her heart. She grabbed his hand and he pressed both of their hands to her heart. “Your heartbeat is like music,” He said pulling her close and almost kissing her. Just as his lips reached hers, she heard a voice in the distance. 

“Rey,” Leia said to her, pulling her out of the vision, “You okay?”

Rey gave a small nod, “Sorry, zoned out.” 

“Thinking about him?” Leia gave a knowing look. Rey simply nodded again. “Go, be with him. Tell him how this want.”

“Thank you, Leia, for everything,” Rey said before exiting the room. She breathed a deep sigh of relief after the door shut completely. That had gone light-years better than she expected. She didn’t know what she expected.

She slowly walked back to her room, where she found Ben reading Jedi text’s while sitting cross-legged on the table. “Why are you sitting on the table?” Rey asked as she fully opened the door.  
“It’s meditation, how did the conversation with my mother go?” Ben said, setting the book down but not getting off the table.

“Way better than expected,” Rey answered as she walked over and sat in a chair in front of him. 

“Well… I suppose I should go make good on my word too, shall I go talk to Poe?” Ben asked as he finally got off the table. 

“Fine but you won’t find anything,” Rey said as she kissed Ben on the cheek again. She unlocked the door for him and let him out. He could hardly hide the sinister grin coming over his face. This was his chance to prove that Poe was working for the First Order. 

 

The first thing he did was stop by the mess hall and grab some alcohol. He force gripped it through the vents so that he wouldn’t get caught. The second thing he did was stop by the Medical Bay

 

Once he had the drink in his hand he made his way to Poe’s quarters to move on with the plan. He knocked at the door. “Poe, it’s Kylo open up. I want to speak with you,” Ben said as he stood at the door. The door opened and Poe looked him in the eyes.

“Is that booze?” Poe asked with a smirk. Besides from Ben, nobody would’ve been able to tell a difference. Afterall, he was the same person, but with some pulls to the Darkside of the force and everything he saw, heard, or said want back to the First Order. 

“Of course, Whiskey, your favorite,” Ben said holding up the bottle and shaking it a little as if showing it off and teasing Poe with it.

“Very nice, come on in,” Poe said and stepped aside for him to walk in. Ben stepped into the room and set the drink on the table. Poe walked to his shelf and got two glasses out. Ben poured them two drinks and so it began. Poe took the first shot and Ben, thinking he’s a man and he can do anything Poe can but better, also takes a shot.

“So what’s up with you and Rey?” Poe asks the first question. “Well… we are a together now. You’re the second person to know aside from my own mother,” Ben answers honestly. He didn’t want to have to lie to Rey more than he had to. “That’s what I came here to talk to you about.” 

“I see..” Poe said, pouring himself another drink. He poured one for Ben as well, and they both promptly drank.   
“I’m worried about a mole... I felt something dark in the force,” Ben said trying to be a friend to him not making it obvious he suspected Poe. Ben hadn't had many friends. He had also Ben Solo. 

“What do you mean? You felt something dark?Is it from me?” Poe seemed confused, though his inner self-knew exactly what Ben meant. 

“Listen… if there is something wrong with you I don’t know if we will be able to save you... I think you should step down just in case,” Ben spoke his mind. Poe paused for a second, pouring himself another drink and downing it. Then two more.

“You want me to step down? Really? So that’s what this is really about, isn’t it? I bet you and Rey aren’t even dating!” Poe says, getting angry. 

“We are. You can ask her,” Ben says trying to convince Poe he is telling the truth. All that is happening is Poe is getting a mix of jealous and angry.

“You want me to step down, that’s all this is about,” Poe glared at him.

“Poe it’s true,” Rey’s voice rang out as the door opened. 

“What?” Poe turned to face Rey. 

“I said it’s true,” Rey said, walking into the room.

“I thought I was going to handle this,” Ben looked at her surprised. 

“I had a feeling something bad was going on… is that alcohol?” Rey walks over to the bottle and picks it up. Poe and Ben looked at each other and started to run out the door. They always say the enemy of my enemy is my friend and at this moment Rey’s face turned from mellow to furious. She caught both of them by their shirts and dragged them to the wall, using the force to hold them to it. 

“Why are you drinking alcohol when you’re supposed to be telling him the most important news of our life so far!” Rey glared at Ben, “And why don’t you trust Ben?! He is with the resistance now!” Poe looks at her with fear in his eyes as he shakes his head as if saying he doesn’t know. 

“I didn’t drink,” Ben lied to Rey. 

 

“Bullshit,” She spat back at him. She then dropped them both and stormed off.

“Women,” Poe said rubbing his back from the fall. 

“Yeah… hey, you’ve had girlfriends before, what do I do now?” Ben looked at Poe, clueless. 

“I’ve never had a Jedi girlfriend, but I’d recommend flowers and a nice apology. Don’t try to explain, she doesn’t want to hear it. Smile and Nod. She is right, even when she is wrong,” Poe answered honestly. 

“Alright… thank you,” Ben stood up and slowly walked out the door. 

“May the Force be with you,” Poe said as Ben left. 

Ben wandered down the narrow quarters wondering where Rey could have gone. His vision began to go blurry. Maybe it was from the alcohol. Suddenly, he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was carrying something. He looked down, there was a four-year-old girl in his arms. She was a spitting image of Rey. With the same signature eye color and skin tone. He felt the odd fur of a Porg against his neck as the girl played with it. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” He asked as he held the girl away from him to get a good look at her. 

“I’m Sorcha!” She giggles. 

“And who am I?” He asks the girl. 

“You’re my dad!” Ben sets the girl down and she runs over to a hill. Ben follows her, but for reasons, he does not know. Ben knows he does not have children yet. He gets to the top of the hill and looks out. He can see a small hut to his right, where he presumes Rey is. He looks to his left and sees a small boy, older than the first girl, levitating small boulders. “That must be my son,” He said to himself as he started to walk over. Near his son, he saw an even older girl. “My eldest daughter,” He said to himself. “Kids!” He called to them. However it was too late, the vision was over.

 

The Knights of Ren surrounded Nhilius. “What is the progress on our spy?” One of them asked, he stood in the center and wore a different headband signaling that he was a captain. 

“He is helping… he has already foiled one of the resistance missions,” Nihilus answered. 

“We want more results, your sorcery is not going fast enough for our tastes,” The knight replied to the Supreme Leader’s answer. The Knights of Ren did not care who was Supreme Leader as long as they allowed them to do their own bidding. Nihilus had kept them under wraps, wanting to use them as an elite strike force but their patience was running thing. They had not seen combat in almost a month. They were used to daily, sometimes twice a day combat, and while they had been training, they had gotten tired of their usual training partners. 

“We look forward to the day that you can make the decision to send us into battle where we belong, and not sitting on the sidelines like caged animals,” The captain replied. The knights each gave the Supreme Leader a customary salute and left the room one by one. 

Phasma entered the room shortly after the Knights left. “Well? How long until he brings Kylo Ren to us?” She asks. Nihilus looks out into space, lost deep in his thoughts. “He will not bring him to us. We will go take him from them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. Don't know when the next chapter is coming it all kinda depends on Red. But we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tells in the comments what you thought.Leave a kudos. Go us this is the longest chapter we have written.


	10. Their Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murdock: I want to write this chapter. I can do it.   
> Red: Are you sure? You don't want any help...  
> Murdock: No you said you need a break   
> One Month later   
> Murdock: Cece I need your help   
> Red: Hey what about me?   
> Murdock: You both can help me because I'm stuck

Ben stormed out of the room to find Rey and apologize to her. He didn’t mean to hurt her. When Ben finally caught up with Rey he grabbed her. 

“Look Rey I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that. He didn’t tell me anything. It’s probably just me being jealous but you drive me to do crazy things, Rey.” Kylo says looking at her with pleading eyes.

“Ben… I… I forgive you I just got upset with the alcohol and ya know. Ever since I found that my parents just sold me off for drinking money I just can’t look at without being reminded that I was sold off for that stuff. Everything I went through just for drinking money,” Rey starting tearing up Kylo wraps his arms around her.

They finally walked back to their room. They didn’t speak a word to each other. Kylo went on translating the books for Rey. Rey went to meditate to clear her head, but she couldn’t focus on her mind was on Ben. His hair was in her face but he didn't seem bothered. Rey had the urge to put it behind his ear or just run her fingers through it. She liked his hair. ‘Wait,’ she thought, ‘why I am thinking about this!? I should be meditating.’ But she was in love with the darkness. She just had to accept that fact.   
She broke the silence, “I used to live in an old AT-AT. I also know Empire ships pretty well have to look for good parts to exchange for portions.” Rey had no idea where that came from she just thought they should know things about each other. 

Ben looked up shocked… No… not shocked, but stunned. “Well, I used to want to be my father. So I know the ins and outs of the Millennium Falcon. I guess I’m a good pilot.” Ben didn’t know why he was saying that. He thought since she shared facts about her he should share some of his. 

“I think we should get to know each other better… I mean we can look inside each other's minds and find out but it’s probably better if we actually share it and not take it.” Rey looked at Kylo face. His full lips, his brownish-golden color that she could get lost in looking into. He looked like a prince. Technically, he was a prince. Right? Even if not, he was her prince, and that’s what mattered. 

He could feel her looking at him. He looked at her, ‘wow, she is just... beautiful,’ He thought to himself. Her hazel eyes, cute freckles, and her hair is in her signature three-piece bun with those beautiful strands running down the side if her face.

He looked away from her hair and met with her eyes. At that moment they both suddenly felt the force of tension between them. He closed his eyes for a second and the next thing he knew she was kissing him. He wrapped one of his strong arms around her waist pulling her closer into his body. She gave in almost completely to him,but maintained some dominance, moving to straddle him between her legs. Rey ran her fingers in his hair, loving how soft it was. He kissed her softly at first then he slowly began to run his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance until she allowed him. Taking him in, their tongues began to fight for dominance until they found harmony. Ben ran his hands down Rey’s back. Rey let out a soft moan, but only for a second before returning to his lips. Continuing with his wandering hands he ran his arm along hers until he found what he wanted. Unraveling Rey’s wraps from around her arms and tossing them on the floor before trailing back up to take her hair down and grasp it through his fingers drawing her closer into the kiss. 

“Did I ever tell you that you are the most gorgeous woman I ever met?” Ben said breathing heavily while looking up at her.   
Rey let out a laugh and planted her lips upon his. Kylo grabbed Rey and stood up laying her on the bed. Rey laughing working to get off his tunic. 

“So I haven't seen this before,” Rey said jokingly 

“Haven’t seen what? Then he realized she was talking about his suspenders. “Oh, that,” Ben’s face starting turning red, “Yeah, my suspenders.”

Rey just laughed. “It's okay Ben I think they are hot,” Rey then slides them off his shoulders taking his pants off with them. She runs her hands along his shoulders to his chest. She liked how muscular he was. Rey felt like she could explore his muscles all day. She could explore every inch of him all day. She pulls off his shirt throwing it somewhere in the room. Ben ran his hands under her shirt pulling it off of her. Leaving her in her breast band but before she knew it that was gone too. Ben started kissing her neck sucking softly afraid to leave a mark. He was run his hand up her body finding her breasts kneading them running his thumb along her nipple. Rey gave a moan of approval. Ben started kissing lower until he reached her small breasts taking one of her sweet nipples into his mouth and sucking gently. His hand still occupied with the other one. Rey gripped at the sheets moaning softly. She was wanting more. Ben could feel her wanting more… he stops sucking her nipple he started to move down, kissing her stomach, gripping her thighs, pulling her pants off slowly, it was like torture to her. 

“Ben please…” Whined Rey   
He dragged his hand up between her thighs. She was wet for him. Kylo gave Rey a smirk before taking off her underwear, but before he could even continue she had grabbed him forcefully rolling him underneath her. After ridding Ben of his boxers Rey straddles Ben preparing herself to have him inside of her.   
She felt his member ready at her entrance, and Rey’s body grew more eager to feel him inside her as the seconds ticked by. But soon her anticipation was replaced with pleasure as he slid deep inside her.   
The both of them feeling so close melting together as they moved in perfect harmony each other's bodies taking the other gladly. Providing the sweet relief they both desired so heavily.   
Rey moaned out from beneath him, but her cries of pleasure were quieted with Ben’s lips pressing against hers. But his attempt at quieting her was only short lived as he couldn’t resist himself from moving his lips back down to her neck. Latching on while still thrusting inside her.  
He could feel Rey’s body tightening as he held it, he too also felt himself coming to a climax. He could never have enough of her, and always wished they could stay so passionately entwined.   
Ben began to slow down making his thrusts deeper hitting the sweet spot every time. It soon became too much and Rey dug her fingernails into his back as she cried out in pure pleasure, Ben releasing at the same time. Her shaking legs stopped a moment later. They both looked into each other's eyes.   
Ben was still inside her and they both felt now connected not only to their mind’s but in bodies together. Breathing heavily Ben laid on top of her gently embracing her while removing himself from inside her soft body.   
They both laid in a room completely silent other than their heavy breathing as their bodies tried to catch up with them. Their minds still racing as well, but more at peace now.

“You know I love you right? Every day since I laid eyes on you,” Ben said grabbing Rey and holding her closer. She rested a hand on his abs. 

“I love you too Ben Solo…You aren’t Solo anymore" Rey says with a wink.  
Ben laughs, “Wow Rey that was more cringy than when I say it.”   
And with that Ben plants a kiss on her forehead.

Rey and Kylo had been focusing on their training, basically ignoring the rest of the resistance. Leia had been conducting missions that sadly had been failing. These missions were a few different things ranging from supplies to getting new allies. The unimportant supply or ally missions succeeded, but when a mission was key to the war effort it would always fail. Poe also never seemed to be around especially when they needed him most. Some time had passed since their last mission, and Leia wanted to talk to Poe directly.

“Come in Poe,” She said as she heard a knock at the door.

“You wanted to see me?” Poe asked.

“Yes, I need to talk to you about some things. You seem to be neglecting your duties as a General,” Leia glared at him

“I’m sorry, there are just some personal matters that have been bothering me. I will try to not let it happen again,” Poe made an excuse.

“Do not let it happen again or you will not be here again,” Leia said before Poe left. 

As Poe walked back to his quarters he got a major headache. When he was finally alone, he heard it, the voice of Darth Nihilus. “It is the time my prisoner, bring me Kylo.”  
The dark side of the force was too strong for Poe to resist any longer. He submitted, finally giving all of his wills to Darth Nihilus. “As you wish, Supreme Leader.” 

“Ben I need you now!!!!!!” Poe yells practically running down the hall at him. Ben stops in his tracks

“What’s wrong Poe?” his eyebrows furrow as the rush and confusion the first thought coming to his head is Rey. His heart skips a beat thinking about her getting hurt  
They turn into an empty corner when Poe's anger is suddenly moved to him.

“Nothing will be wrong now that I’ve got you” he forced him against the wall, while also gently moving his hair behind his ear. Then he kissed him hard forcing all of his anger from all the times he knew of Ben being with Rey when it should have been him.

Surprised Ben takes a second to understand what’s going on, before realizing the only way he was going to escape was to give in, completely.   
Ben quickly grabbed both sides of Poe’s face kissing him back  
“I’ve always wanted you,” Kylo breaths. “ But I can’t have you here.” thinking quickly he grabs Poe by the arm and briskly walks down the hall. But Kylo’s heart stops when he see’s Rey’s face pass him in the hall, but he must complete his mission now and not anger Poe. 

He knew deep down that she knew what was going on through the connection they shared. She hated it, but she knew it had to be done. Once reaching Poe’s barracks they go in.   
“Tell me how you want me.” Ben breaths already knowing the answer. He lowers himself getting down to his knees. He begins to remove Poe’s pants and they drop to his ankles. His erect member prominent in his purple boxers.   
He didn’t have the time to question it so he pushed Poe to sit on the bed, pulling his underwear down to reveal his big...veiny…

“Ben! Ben!” Kylo slowly wakes up his head all stirred with the images from his dream. “OH holy force having a good dream or what? I’ve been trying to wake you up forever now!” 

“Oh god, you do not know how happy I am to see you.” He reaches his arms out to pull her in for a kiss but is stopped quickly.

“We don’t have time for that, thanks to your wonderful sleeping we’re now late for practice.” She says with that serious tone she always uses.

“What’s the harm if we’re there just a little bit later,” he pulled her down, not taking no for an answer this time. He needed her, he needed the body of his love and to never feel so disturbed again.

“Kylo” Rey whined as Ben pulled her onto the bed, and placed himself nearly fully on top of her. He began by kissing her into submission until slowly working himself down. Removing her pants. He closes his eyes for a brief second opening them to see his sweet girl fully. This was his real dreams, and it was right in front of him. 

“It’s over Rey. I have the high ground now,” he says before going in and tasting her. Moving his tongue running it along with all the right places. She already began bucking her hips towards her mouth trying hard not to squeal out in pleasure.

As badly as he wanted for this to last longer, he knew they would be expected to be training right now. So he kept going, making sure she would reach a full climax making her weak during practice. A win-win for him. 

Moments later Rey was doing her signature movements while cumming for him. So beautiful, and all his. 

“Well time for practice hurry up, we’re late,” Kylo says half-jokingly, but winking just to get a rise out of her. 

“How dare you?” she fakes being offended then smiles throwing a pillow at him before getting up and pulling up her bottoms before rushing out the door. “I’ll make it before you do!” She yelled behind her.  
When they got into the training room Rey pulls out one of the ancient Jedi texts.  
“I was looking at this chapter and was wondering if we could try this fighting technique? Can you teach me that, Mister Teacher…” Rey winks at Ben. 

“Of course I can Rey,” Ben said giving her a smirk taking the text from her hands. The trained for 3 hours before retiring to their chamber.

Later in that night, something was on Rey’s mind. 

“Hey, Ben, are you awake?” Ben rolls over looking at Rey 

“Well, I am now… What’s on your mind love?” 

“The future our future. Ben if we win this what happens to us?”

“ We should run away…”

“Run away? Why? That’s not a life Ben.”

“I know but Rey after the war ends many people rather see me dead than alive. They won’t believe you when you say you have changed me. Rey, I’m still Kylo Ren but I’m equally Ben Solo.”

“I know Ben… I have accepted that. I fell in Love with both Kylo and Ben. We should start a Jedi Academy use the text, our combined strengths, and teach the balance of Light force and Dark force. It could work…”

“Where would we start this academy? Plus where would we get the students?”

“Ahch-to, Luke’s island, no one knows about it. Maybe Leia could help us recruit, she may know people.”

“Rey?”

“Yes, Ben?”

“I’m so happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Rey rolls over 

“Really Ben?”

“Yes, of course, we could even start a family.”

“If we start a family I would run away with you in an instant.” 

“Don’t give me any ideas,” Ben said pulling Rey into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about that long break! We didn't mean for that to happen it just did. Red and I just got really busy in May. But we hope you liked this chapter. The next one is on its way. That's a promise that you don't need to wait another month for a new update. Also I and Red are proud to introduce Cece! Leave a Kudos or a comment or both! We would to hear from you guys!


	11. Black-Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt strange though she couldn’t put her finger on why? When she walked into her room to clean up before dinner Ben was there waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murdock: What should the chapter be called   
> Red: hmmmmmmmmmm  
> Murdock: Okay how about Black-Leader   
> Red: ...  
> Red: That's better than what I was thinking   
> Murdock: What were you thinking   
> Red: Taken!

Rey was laying on her back under an X-Wing. There was something wrong with one of the guns, currently, all the other mechanics were busy making fleet repairs so she decided to lend a helping hand. She was just putting on a new barrel to a gun when Poe walked over.   
“Hey Rey,” He said with a bit of a grin. She scooted herself out of under the X-Wing so she could see him. Her face was covered in dirt and oil, just like on Jakku. 

“Yes, Poe?” She asked, grabbing an already soiled rag to wipe her face. 

 

“I got a new part for a custom engine, wanna come to take a look?” Poe said motioning with his hand.

“Sure that sounds nice, come to help me up,” She said extending her hand to him. He took it and pulled. She quickly got up to her feet. They walked over to Poe’s fighter. 

“So how are you doing Rey?”

“I’m doing fine I suppose I miss being able to talk to Finn.” 

“ Yeah me too Rey,” Poe said putting his hand on Rey’s shoulder 

Rey looks her at your feet “I help out where I can but I feel like I could do more for the Resistance.” 

“Not much we can do right now since we are rebuilding,” Poe said with a sigh

“There’s something different about you, Rey, I can’t put my finger on why...”  
Rey laughed looking up at Poe. Rey’s eyes light up when they get to Poe’s fighter 

“Wow Poe, how did you get this piece for your engine?” 

“Why Scavenger, I made it up of different parts,” Poe said with a wink. 

“That’s… interesting,” Rey said, a bit uncomfortable. She felt something in the back of her mind. A burning jealousy, but it wasn’t from her. 

 

Ben got a headache for a second, he felt the jealousy, it was a fleeting feeling but he felt it. “What’s going to happen to me? I am a war criminal. A prisoner, technically.”

“You were not captured, you are not a prisoner,” Leia said, “You came here on your own free will.” 

“That’s a fair point, but the former still stands, I am a War Criminal if we win, and a dead man if we lose, what do I do?” Ben sat on her couch, his head in his hands and his hair flowing over his face, shielding it from Leia’s unwavering gaze. 

“I’ll answer your question with a question. What about you and Rey? What if you two did the same thing no matter the result of this war?” Leia said, with a smile for the first time in this conversation. “What if you two were to run away together.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to Rey about that. It is what I want to do. We could go to the edge of the galaxy and find some uninhabited planet and spend our lives there, with each other,” Ben said, lifting his head, moving his hair out of his face.

“Where would you go?” Leia sat across from him now, wanting to hear a very specific answer. 

“I’m not quite sure,” Ben looked off to the side.

“Well, what about Luke’s old planet?” Leia smiled. 

“That’s… actually a good idea,” Ben said, going quietly in thought for a minute. 

“You should suggest that to Rey,” Leia stood up and grabbed a folder. 

“Yes, I shall,” Ben stood up to leave.

“Ah ah, not so fast Ben, I gave you my advice, I’d like some in return,” Leia said quickly. 

“Sure, of course, what do you need help with?” Ben was confused, what could his mother possibly need his help with? He had gone to her for all of his advice so far but he could not imagine her needing any from him.

“You know how we have been failing key missions lately, well morale is really falling, and I want to do something for the troops,” Leia opened a notepad. She was counting on Ben’s previous experience as a leader to help her in this almost dire situation. 

“Soldiers like recognition, it’s a great motivator, it’s one of the reasons we don’t give the troops names in the empire. They think if they do well enough they will earn a name for themselves,” Ben said, his old Kylo Ren self-kicking in. 

“So… okay, I think I’ve got it. What if we did a monument?” Leia asked, jotting some things on her digital notepad. 

“A monument?” Ben said looking at her confused 

“ Well, it’s just a thought, Ben,” Leia said looking down at her tablet  
“ I suppose but where would it go? And how would we get the funds for that? Or do it without the First Order knowing?”

“Good questions Ben. Maybe I should use your knowledge of the First Order. Actually, that may help your case of being a War criminal.” A faint smile came across Leia’s face as she looked at Ben. A beep came from Leia’s com. “You should go find Rey I will talk with you later” 

 

With that Ben got up to ‘go find Rey’ before leaving he gave his mother a smile. He thought to himself, ‘Is it possible for him to not be executed after the war by either side? Both didn’t like him very much for killing the innocent people that haunt his dreams and the other because he killed the Supreme Leader after years of torment and manipulation. It only took the girl from the light side to steal his heart and turn him. 

 

“Darth Nihilus I have nothing new to report. They still don’t suspect me yet they all still trust me,” Poe spoke through their spirit bond. 

“ Good- Good… the knights are growing restless, they want their old leader back. My boy, I think it’s time to activate our plan and bring the restless knights their former leader.”

‘Yes sir, but what about the girl Rey she is strong and will come for him” 

“ We have a plan for her and will deal with her soon but right now our target is Ren. Understand?”

“Yes… My supreme leader,” Poe said 

The spirit bond cuts off just as Phasma was walking in the room. Nihilus grabs her and grins under his mask.

“Phasma my dear we will being expecting a guest to arrive soon,” Nihilus says with a chuckle walking away. 

 

Rey felt strange though she couldn’t put her finger on why? When she walked into her room to clean up before dinner Ben was there waiting for her.

“Is everything okay, Ben?” Rey asked walking over to him with a genuinely concerned look on her face 

“I had a talk with my mother about my future,” he felt her hand touch his shoulder.

“Oh, and how did that go?” She looked him in the eyes. She was worried, just like he was.   
Sometimes the force bond shared more than thoughts or visuals. It shared feelings, emotions. He was worried about something. She could easily tell.

“Well I have really two options: one, I could help my mother and help the resistance and hope for the best but… I will probably die for my war crimes even if I did help. Two, run away and hide. Leia said it could be a resistance hidden secret she said I could go to Luke’s old planet.” 

“Oh really?” Rey was calling his bluff, “So your options are to die or run away.” 

“Basically, Rey,” he began before she cut him off with an angry finger waving in his face.

“ Wow! How are we supposed to run away from this.” She said as she started throwing up her hands.

“ I don’t know Rey! Like I said, we could go to Luke’s island-” 

“ And make it our little love island until we die?” Rey grew quiet now. It was a life she had dreamed of, that she had visions of. Her and her Ben… and their own little family.

“ Rey calm down. I’m saying we could do anything we could do what we talked about and make our own academy to teach people with the force from both sides. Dark and Light.” Ben grabbing Rey by the shoulder looking into her eyes “ We could even help the resistance from this island” 

“Ben… I just can’t leave what about Poe and Leia heck the rest of the Resistance the people who know that Resistance symbol. We can’t just run away.” Rey says starting to feel the tears in her eyes she knew in her heart the island was calling and that she was just a spark of hope and too risky to deploy on a mission. But she couldn’t just leave. 

Ben could feel in the bond she was so torn on whether she should go stay.   
“ I understand Rey. Just think about okay?” Ben said to put his hand on the back of her neck putting his forehead on hers. 

The door opened, but neither of them could hear it, too engrossed in each other to notice. Suddenly Rey fell to the floor, blood started slowly pooling behind her, “Sorry to interrupt but the new Supreme Leader is requesting your presence.” Poe stood in the doorway.

“What the fuck did you just do?!” Ben screamed at him, the dark side of the force flowing back to him. 

“It was just on stun,” Poe said pointing the blaster at Ben. Poe stepped into the room and the door shut behind him, “She should be okay if she doesn’t bleed out. Don’t move a muscle or I do the same to you.”

Ben put up his hand and waved it in his face, attempting to use the Jedi power of mind control, “Hand over the gun Poe.”

“Your tricks won’t work on me Ben,” Poe’s eyes flamed a red color. Ben now knew that he wasn’t Poe anymore.

“Come on Poe, I don’t know who has you but you can fight it!” Ben tried to talk him down.  
“It’s no use, Kylo Ren,” A new voice came out of Poe now, a darker and deeper voice, “Come with me or the girl dies.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Ben said. Just after that, Poe set the blaster to kill instead of stun.   
“I wouldn’t? Your father was a betting man, do you wanna take that bet?” Poe grinned. He knew he was in control.

“Fine… fine… I’ll go with you, but I’m not allowed to leave the base,” Ben said.

“Oh that won’t be an issue, I cleared your leave, we are going on a special mission, just the two of us, I said I needed the best pilot we have beside me,” Poe smiled. “Remember, come with me or she dies.”

Ben nodded and walked out the door. Ben put the gun to his back and kept him walking. Once they got to the ship, Ben got in the back seat and Poe got in the front. 

“This is Black-Leader reporting in. We are taking off,” Poe called. The control tower gave them approval and opened the forcefield.

Their ship took off without a hitch and soon Ben saw Poe turn off their microphones, then turn only his back on.

“Ben! Ben What are you doing you’re going to crash us! Ben! We are going down! Kylo has turned !” Poe was flicking the mic on and off to mimic static. Ben couldn’t do anything. He knew that somehow if we tried, Rey would be killed. Poe shut off their tracking devices, and it looked like the ship crashed. 

Leia got the news immediately, she started bawling. Why would her son turn on her again? 

She ran to Rey’s room to find out what really had happened. When she opened the door, she found Rey unconscious and bleeding. “Medic! I need a medic! Take her to the medical wing!” 

A pair of medics rushed in and took Rey to a hospital bed and stabilized her. 

Rey was having a dream, a peaceful vision of her in Ben’s arms. Their home on Ach-To. She was happy, finally happy. Then, just as fast as it had got there, it started to leave. The walls began crumbling around her. She felt herself being pulled back out of his arms. “Ben... Ben!” She started calling to him, she extended her hand in hopes that he could pull her back and protect her. He simply stayed still, and soon, he crumbled too, like the rest of her vision. She sat up  
in the real world and screamed, “Ben!” 

“Rey…Rey, it’s okay,” Leia said in a calming motherly voice. 

Rey could tell Leia had been crying. But what happened? When Rey looked around the room it wasn’t hers. Why was she in the medical ward? So many questions rushed through her mind but only one came to her lips, “Where is Ben?”

Leia looked at her she had seen that face once before right after Crait. “Rey he fooled all of us…” Her voice quivered. “He turned on us…I thought I could trust him but I was a fool, Rey.” 

“No... that’s not true Leia! It can’t be!” 

“Search your feelings you know it to be true,” Leia said. 

“I have searched my feelings and you are wrong!” Rey said raising her voice.

“Rey he took Poe prisoner we found you knocked out laying on the floor bleeding Rey,” Leia said looking into Rey’s eyes still not raising her voice.

“POE!” Rey yelled realizing... “ I should have trusted Ben...He knew something was off and I blew him off…” 

“What are you talking about Rey?” Leia said looking confused   
“Its Poe,” Rey said.

“Rey there’s something else you should know,” Leia said looking down. 

“What is it, Leia,” nervously Rey said looking into Leia’s eyes reminding her so much of Ben’s eyes. 

“You’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. We were writing this one then Red got an idea for another story so we stopped writing this chapter and wrote chapter one of that story. But here we are with chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading it.   
> Also, who didn't see that coming


	12. The New Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? Rey exclaimed
> 
> “Your with child Rey,” Leia said looking into Rey’s eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: I finished the chapter   
> Murdock: I'm in the mood to binge Star Wars or Lord of the Rings   
> Red: Could you edit and post the chapter before you go into hiding?  
> Murdock: Yes of course

“What? Rey exclaimed

“You're with child Rey,” Leia said looking into Rey’s eyes 

“Then I must go find Ben,” Rey uttered grabbing Leia’s hands, “I can’t do this without him,” gesturing to her lower half. “Something is wrong Leia I can feel it.” 

“Rey he fooled all of us in believing he could change,” Leia said.

“No Leia he didn’t you must keep your hope and faith in him. I’m not a fool for trusting him Leia he didn’t use me.” Rey voiced using all her courage “ I know him, Leia, he wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t just leave me.” Rey says letting go of Leia’s hands 

“You need to rest some more. The doctor will come to check on you and the baby in a few hours rest up child.” Leia says getting up leaving Rey in the sterilized white room. 

Looking around the room makes her feel sick. Rey soon finds a tray and throws up in it. Wiping her mouth she tries to feel Ben through the force but he feels closed off. Rey starts to cry, she had been sick for weeks now not thinking of it or telling anyone. She had felt off, why didn’t she think being pregnant was an option for all her symptoms. Now Ben was gone what happened to him. Sobbing into the bed, she curls up and puts her hand over her stomach. “I have always wanted a family of my own. I promise you your dad and I will protect you with our lives. I just couldn’t imagine doing this without him… I need to find him with or without Leia’s help.” Rey says to herself finally she starts to drift off to sleep. 

 

“Here he is,” Poe said as Ben and he stepped off the ship. 

“Good, we are pleased with your performance,” Nhilius said as he took Ben from him in handcuffs. They were in the hanger of a destroyer. Stormtroopers were surrounding him, as were the Knights of Ren. 

“Kylo Ren,” The new leader of the Knights stepped forward. “Long time no sees, how was the trip? Did you get laid?” 

The knights chuckle as Ben remains silent. “What? No lashing out in anger? No witty retort?” The leader takes off her helmet. She gets a lightning blade from one of her men and uses the non-deadly side of the blade to put Ben on his knees. “You will come to the Dark Side, by choice or by force.” 

“I will not submit to you, I am changed,” Ben said before suddenly the lightning spear was against his face. He felt the tinge of the sparks against his skin.

“I will say it again, you will come to the Dark Side, either by force or by choice.”

Ben spat up at her into her face. 

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the silver tip of a spear going into his temple. When he woke up he was chained to the wall. There was an assortment of torture tools and devices next to him on a table. He tried to move his wrists or hands only to discover they wouldn’t budge. 

A moment of fleeting panic went through his head, ‘What will happen to me?’ He looked around the room again, letting all of his nerves come back to life. He had gone numb a bit earlier, but everything was coming back now. The coldness of steel against his back, the lack of vision farther than a few feet in front of him. It was actually a decently large room, all things considered. 

Suddenly it dawned on him, he had no clue how long he had been out for. The stench of food that had been sitting out too long finally hit him. ‘How am I even supposed to eat with my hands like this?’ He asked himself.

The door opened slowly, some fog filling the doorway from the room. “Well well… look who’s finally awake,” He heard a voice. The captain’s voice. ‘What was her name again?’ He tried to remember but failed.

He felt a second feeling of panic, Rey must be trying to connect to him through the force. “Yeah I’m up,” He glared at what he could see of her in the doorway, his voice was hoarse and dehydrated.

“I guess we should begin then, and I also guess I should tell you the truth,” She said as the doorway shut behind her, leaving them in the seemingly empty room, void of light, once again.

“What’s the truth?” Ben looked straight ahead, his eyes had to readjust to the light or lack thereof. 

“I fucking hate you,” She growled in his ear, grabbing a tool off of the table. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Ben asked confused. 

“You heard me, I hate you, I always wanted to be the leader, I always knew I was better than you, but every fucking path I took, you were there in my way, or always ahead of me,” She took what seemed to be a knife to his chest, carving in some new scars. He did not scream, it hurt sure, but he knew better than to give in to what she wanted. 

“I have to be strong for Rey,” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Rey? Who is that?” 

“My…” The word lover lingered on his tongue, “Friend. I don’t even remember your name.”

“You don’t even remember my name?!” She screamed now, “How about I carve it into you? That will make sure you remember.” He felt the knife dig deep into his skin. A scream finally came out of him as she pulled the knife left. He could feel every movement, every painful adjust in the angle of the blade to get her name perfect into him. ‘Jaina.’ 

“How fast do you plan to take my life?” Ben asked. She was nowhere near breaking him though. 

“As fast or as slow as I please,” She said, taking the knife out of him and examining the wounds. 

“Well if it’s slow, you should probably feed me or get me some water,” He was out of breath, he had screamed the entire time she cut into him. Is this really the punishment he had subjected so many people to? For what, a name or a little piece of information that may or may not help the First Order? Was he a monster who was finally facing his demons? 

“You will be fed and watered while you are asleep,” She said, her voice cold and free of any remorse or guilt. “I’m simply doing as you taught me.” This confirmed his fears. That he was repaying his debt to the force. The balance that he who had been evil to others will have evil done to him. This was all his fault. 

It would not be the knives or the blood or the pain that broke him. It would be his own guilt, his own remorse, and his own sorrows. He had done this to himself, he had allowed himself to be seduced by the Dark Side at such a young age. 

Before he could even think about anything else, the pain and his body’s natural senses had taken over and he passed out.

 

Rey could feel dread moves through the force. In her dreams, she could see something in a corner of a room. Rey could almost make it out… It was a boy with his knees covering his face. Walking closer she wakes up in another dream she was in her AT-AT on Jakku there she was a younger her sitting looking up at the stars waiting for parents that would never come. In another dream, Ben is in there in front of her looking sad. When he looks at her it isn’t Ben…

Rey wakes up in the blinding white light of the room stings her eyes. She could still feel dread and panic. Rey rubs her face trying to shake it off. Planning to run away to her room to plan something to do to get Ben back. She sees the door is closed and probably locked. Rey was going to figure a way out when the doctor walks in. 

“Hello Rey” the doctor smiles at her

Rey notes the doctor’s pleasant smile “Hello”

“How did you rest?” 

“Fine I suppose,” Rey says feeling a bit uncomfortable 

“Well I’m sure Leia told you the news,” She said powering up the machine 

“Ah yes she did,” Rey said looking down it hadn’t hit her just yet that soon she will be a mother. “was she ready for that yet?” She thought to herself 

“Well congrats,” The Doctor said again smiling at her in a way that seemed sarcastic 

“Thanks but I’m not celebrating yet” Rey wasn’t going to celebrate without Ben 

“I see. Well, would you like to see the baby?” The Doctor said scanning her 

“Uh…” Rey said then she saw a little thing in her. It looked like a bean. 

“ Soon that would be a baby unless-” The doctor was cut off

“It’s perfect,” Rey said

Rey hoped that somehow Ben could feel her joy through the force. Maybe just maybe it would take some of that dread and pain he was feeling that she was getting waves of. 

After her scan Rey needed to think. What was her plan? Taking a deep breath as she looks at the view of Chandrila. Rey never even thought how beautiful the planet was. She had been so caught up in her romance with Ben and the war that she never thought to take in the view of this place… She wondered how fast did her life change. How did she go from a scavenger who had no one to a Jedi with a lover from the dark side and people who find hope in her? Wait was she even technically a Jedi or was she just a girl with strong force ability?

Chewbacca growls

Snapping out of her own mind Rey turns to find, “Chewie.” 

She runs up to him and hugs him. “Oh, Chewie! I missed you so much!” 

He growls comfortingly.

“I feel so alone… Ben apparently betrayed the Resistance and nobody believes me that he is innocent.”

Chewie growled a very confused growl. 

“Oh right! Well while you were gone doing… whatever it is that wookies do, Ben he changed well he changed again he dropped the Kylo Ren thing and was helping me with the Jedi texts.” 

Chewie shook his head.

“Chewie I love Ben. It just happened I can’t explain it. I know what he did to Han wasn’t right... ”

Chewie nodded.

“He is different now though! He changed After everything he changed”  
Chewie raised an eyebrow. 

“Really… you gotta believe me, I wouldn’t lie to you Chewbacca.”

Chewie sighed and hugged her again. There was a somber tone in the hug. 

“You’ll help me right?”

Chewie growled again.

“Alright, you can punch him but not too hard.” 

Chewie smiled and roared. 

 

Glancing up looking around Ben knew this room isn't familiar to him in a way that he wishes for it to be, but for some reason can feel this overwhelming sense of joy through the force. He knows that's from Rey she's strong. Why was she feeling joy...

Ben move and instantly regret his decision as pain shoots deep into his abdomen and his head pounds in pain. He takes a second to catch his breath from this ordeal before look down to reveal dark black and purple bruises aligning Ben’s torso. And the name “Jaina” carved into his side  
It all started to come back to him… the pain and it was only the beginning, he could feel that in the force. “May the force be with me”. He thinks to himself. 

Soon all he saw was her standing there. His Rey. 

“Ben? Ben! Ben?!” Rey called out to him through their force connection. 

“Rey? Rey are you okay?” Ben asked.

“I’m fine! Chewie is here! I miss you… where are you?” Rey sighed with a sad expression. Ben could see her face, oh how he longed to kiss those lips. 

“I’m not actually sure where I am… I know I am on a ship. Poe is being controlled by the dark side of the force. They are torturing me, Rey… It hurt so bad,” Ben said, a tear almost coming from his eyes. 

Tears are running down her cheeks. If he could he would wipe them away and comfort her and tell her that he would be fine that he was brave.

He heard a voice coming down the hall, “I’m sorry Rey I have to go.”  
Ben broke the force connection and Rey sighed deeply. She wanted just a few more seconds with him. 

The door opened and he saw the usual black robes of Darth Nihilus.

“Kylo Ren,” He said with his phantom-like voice 

“And you are?” Ben looked up into the eye holes of Nihilus’ mask. 

“Darth Nihilus, don’t play dumb boy, I’m sure you know who I am.” 

Ben scoffed, “We need you back on the dark side. We are going to make that happen… whether you come willingly or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoy this. Also, we are almost at the end! Don't worry though we have plans.   
> 
> 
> P.S we love to hear from you guys so if you have questions don't be afraid to ask. Or even tell us what you think.


	13. Hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m coming to you Ben just hold on.” 
> 
> “Rey they won’t kill me… they want me broken then make a trophy in Vader's castle the last Skywalker heir.” Ben said with fear in his voice. 
> 
> “Don’t give in Ben Solo. Don’t let the darkness take you back completely remember the balance we were working on.”
> 
> “Rey…” Ben faded away before finishing his sentence 
> 
> Rey slammed her fists into the ground. She wasn’t the last Jedi she wouldn’t let that happen she had to do something. The force was calling to her to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: If I find another sentence without a period or comma I will kill you.  
> Murdock: Then who will write? Update the sites? Come up with ideas?  
> Red: Where's Shasta we need to team up and kill you  
> Murdock: What did you find another sentence with a period.

“Do we think Poe is dead?” A member called out to Leia. They were gathered in the War Room, the resistance what was left surrounding the table talking simultaneously. Leia silenced the table. Of course, nobody wanted Poe to be dead, and nobody wanted Ben to betray Leia again but they couldn’t deny the truth. Leia thought she had her son back but she feels the fool now for thinking that. Had she given up on him again? There must be a mistake. There must be something that went wrong. She wanted to strongly believe that it was a mistake. 

The force sang a different song to her than her men did. It told her that Ben was not to blame. There was a shift in balance. There was more power in the Dark Side right now.

Now sitting in her office reading one of the old books about the force and the Jedi religion when Rey knocked on the door. 

“Leia we have to save Ben and Poe…” Rey begins before Leia stops her 

“Rey… not now. I am trying to think,” Leia said looking down at the floor feeling exhausted from trying to fix this mess she finds herself in with her band of rebels.

“Leia! Listen to me, Ben… he is in danger.”

“Ben turned on us Rey, he used us for information and now he has Dameron again. This time he might be dead,” said the general, raising her voice. 

Rey’s jaw fell to the floor. She couldn’t believe that Leia wouldn’t want to save her own son. She knew that she would do anything for her children. Even give her own life. All she could for now do was just walk away. 

Leia knew she was alone once again. Her son gone, leaving her there helpless, just the scared the mother of her future grandchild. Leia knew Rey would try to find Ben… she knew what she had to do. 

The room was getting more familiar by the day. He slowly gathered his bearings before the door opened again. It was the same person as always, Jaina. He was slowly getting used to the painful rhythm. She would come in and leave a few cuts in him, try and get some information, then leave. 

He got used to the ritualistic process, it had its own rhythm to it. He would try to contact Rey, usually to no avail. Whenever he was actually able to speak with her she just sobbed and told him that he was going to be okay. He never could get a word in. She seemed overly emotional. 

He could tell something was wrong, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on what it was. He could feel something in her force aura change. The door opened again, this time it was a not so familiar face, Darth Nihilus, and Jaina. This time, however, she had her helmet off. He looked up into her eyes. He was beaten by now. Bruised and battered. Most of him had given up, “Kill me…” He begged. Nihilus chuckled and put his hand to Ben’s face, using a dark force power to cause Ben immense pain. Ben screamed in pain. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to be gone into the force. He wanted to be gone like Luke. Nihilus backed away to let Jaina take over. She opened a panel to his left. It was full of knives and blades and different tools to torture him. “Where is the main rebel base?” Jaina asked. 

“As I’d ever tell you,” Just because he had given up did not mean he was going to rat out his friends. 

“Okay we can play it that way,” Jaina said and grabbed a knife. It was a sharp silver blade, she pressed it to his cheek. Blood pooled at the tip of the blade before slowly running down his cheek to his neck. The pain wasn’t what bothered him. The scars did. She dug the knife in deeper now, soon the pain started to bother him. He screamed, causing the knife in his cheek to go in even more. 

“Who is Rey? I heard you say her name,” Jaina asked. She removed the knife from Ben’s cheek, blood splattering everywhere. She took it and stabbed him in the chest, carving into him, “WHO IS REY?”

Rey woke up in a sweat like she had a bad dream. She knew Ben was in danger they were hurting him she couldn’t just sit around and let him die she knew she had to take action. 

Rey marched her way to Leia’s office she knew what she had to do. She waltzes right into Leia’s office without permission. She was on a mission.

“Rey come in,” Leia says sarcastically.

“Leia! I’m leaving with or without your permission. I have to save Ben I can’t sit around and feel him be in pain knowing that I could do something.”

“Don’t fool yourself. Saving him is a suicide mission and risking your life and the life of your child…” she paused, “I can’t let you go it’s too dangerous plus we need you here our hope.”

“I am no hope. After he supposedly kidnapped and killed Poe. People in this Resistance treat me like I betrayed them; so no Leia I am no hope to them. To your soldiers, I’m just the whore you slept with your monster of a son. But we both know he is no monster the monster was Kylo Ren made by Snoke.”

“You’re the fool, Rey! You think there's a difference between Kylo Ren and Ben Solo. The only thing good to come out of that relationship is what you are carrying. So I’m protecting that and you a girl from nowhere.”

Leia stands up and calls for Connix to bring men to escort Rey to the cell block.

Rey could feel the anger rise to her chest. The people she thought as family betrays her just like her real family. The only person she could trust was Ben. Okay and Chewie Rey hugged herself in the cell she could still the pain in the force from Ben. Hot tears spilled down her face. She looks up to see Leia and Connix standing behind her. 

“I am sorry, Rey, but this is for your own good. I have lost too many good friends and family to this war I can’t lose you too.... or your twins.” 

That last part rang in Rey’s ears ‘twins’. Before she could ask Leia about what she said Leia simply walked away. 

“Wait no! Leia, please,” was all Rey could scream before she was helplessly dragged away.  
Rey sat in the corner of the cell crying. She knew she was stronger than this. Wiping the tears from her face she took a deep breath and practiced what Luke taught her; she crossed her legs and reaches out to the force, searching… searching for something, anything that would help her bring back her lover, the father of her children. The only man she knew that she thought deserved to be with her. She feels the presences of two children. Leia wasn't lying to her when she said she was carrying two children. Searching farther “Ben,” Rey says in a whisper. 

Leia looks out a window thinking about everything. ‘Naboo a beautiful planet,’ Leia thought. It could have been her home… maybe once upon a time. She learned that her birth mother was once queen here. Now it is the hiding place of a small group of rebels. She knew her son was gone. ‘No is really gone,’ wise words from her brother but in her heart and mind, they echoed continuously, the hope for Ben was gone. The light Rey sees is just what Kylo Ren wants her to see and believe in so he can turn her against the good the light side. Leia jumps in fright. 

“Oh, Chewie!! You scared me I am afraid I was a million light years away. Do you need something old friend?” 

 

Chewie responded with his signature growl.

“You are looking for Rey? Well, I am afraid she unavailable right now.” 

Chewie crosses his arms annoyed 

“Don’t take that tone of voice with me Chewbacca. I locked her up! I won’t have her getting herself killed by the Knights of Ren or the Empire... I mean the First Order.” Leia said defensively, knew she was tired but she wouldn’t give up not yet.  
Leia locked eyes with Chewie  
“I know what you are planning but don’t be stupid,” Leia says as she turns back to the window looking out to the sunset. 

The room for Ben changed into another cell. “Rey?” he calls out 

“Ben you are here” Rey whispers 

“Where are you?” Ben asks hiding his pain 

“In a cell. I tried to convince Leia that we need to save you and she just called a suicide mission and locked me in here for my protection.” Rey said inching closer to him. 

“Rey… don’t come for me she is right the Knights will kill you.” 

“No! Ben! Listen to me I won’t let the Knights of Ren kill you. Please just tell me where you are and we will hide forever.”

“Rey we can’t just hide…” 

“Yes, we can Ben I will save you.”

Rey finally inches close to Ben putting their heads together she looks inside his head  
“Ben what are they doing to you,” Rey thinks to herself. “Found you, my love,” Rey again keeps to herself.  
They lock eyes.  
“Rey don’t do this please,” Ben begging her 

“I have to... You are my family and I love you.” 

“I--I love you too Rey.” Ben pauses they are coming back Rey they will sense you through the force go before they get closer.” 

Soon Rey was by herself again in the empty cell. 

Chewie grabs things from Rey and Ben’s old room shoving them in a bag.  
“I prepared a ship for you and Rey to leave.”  
Chewie turns around to Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix  
“I trust Rey and she trusts Kylo Ren who I just found out is the general's son I love Poe in secret and he was acting differently. Just promise you will try to save him too.”

Chewie roars in response.

“Hurry up then so I can sneak both of you out. You go to the ship and I will go get Rey,” Kaydel says.

Chewbacca nods. 

Kaydel walks over to Rey’s cell entering in the code to open the door. 

“Rey?” looks in the cell to see Rey staring out.

“Connix?” Rey asks puzzled. 

“Yeah, come on, I have a shuttle waiting for you.” 

“Where am I going?” 

“To Kylo Ren right? Leia’s son?”

“So you heard.”

“Yes, and you can trust me just promise me that you will try and save Poe.”

“I will try but I can’t promise you.” 

“Fine but hurry,” Kaydel says guiding Rey.

When they finally reach the ship Rey goes down but quickly getting up from kneeling position looking up to see Chewie and Lieutenant Connix looking at her worried. 

“I’m fine it’s just the force. Thank you Connix for helping us putting yourself in trouble.”  
“It’s for the resistance good luck Rey.” 

Rey and Chewie board the shuttle. Chewie gives her Luke’s green lightsaber 

“You know I should probably build one of these for myself.” she chuckles to herself 

They sit at the pilot and copilot preparing for take off. “We are going by Mustafar Chewie that’s where the Knights are we aren’t going on the planet but by it, they are on a ship”  
Chewie places his hand over her hand. 

Back at the Resistance…

“So... she’s gone. Thanks to you Lieutenant,” Leia says. 

“I went with my gut General,” Connix stands tall. 

“I am afraid Chewie would have broken her out no matter what. So I am not mad at you. Though I was very worried, now I’m just a little disappointed…” She paused for a second, “but I’m also very proud,” Leia smiles at her. 

“Wexley, take men and follow that ship and help them on their suicide run blow shit up if you have to. And while you are at it save Poe because apparently, he’s the party animal around here,” Leia says chuckling to herself. 

“Yes General, I will gather my men plus some and we will blow shit up if we have to,” Snap says turning around to go complete his mission. 

Leia had to remind herself of wise words she once had spoken that a dear friend reminded her of ‘Hope is like the sun. If only believe in it, when you can see it you’ll never make it through the night.’ 

In the ship, on the way to the Atravies system, Rey felt Ben connect with her. He was worse than before. He couldn’t hide from her anymore that he was in pain. Rey turned to him falling to her knees to be at his level.  
“I’m coming to you Ben just hold on.” 

“Rey they won’t kill me… they want me broken then make a trophy in Vader's castle the last Skywalker heir.” Ben said with fear in his voice. 

“Don’t give in Ben Solo. Don’t let the darkness take you back completely remember the balance we were working on.”

“Rey…” Ben faded away before finishing his sentence 

Rey slammed her fists into the ground. She wasn’t the last Jedi she wouldn’t let that happen she had to do something. The force was calling to her to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter life got in the way of us being able to write. Now we are back and able to write so here it is chapter 13! Also if you like come and follow us on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegreatestwriters-3)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe um...  
> Well, here at Murdock HQ we will try to update this weekly but eh no promises. But we hope you enjoy this. Please leave comments we wanna know what you think!  
> Like Pleaseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It means a lot to us.  
> Red stop with the please comment they get it you want them to comment.  
> Do they though? I don't think they do.


End file.
